Caotica armonía
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Hugo "Hipo" Haddock, Jack N. Frost, Merida DunBroch y Rapunzel Solaris son muy diferentes entre si. Estan en diferentes casas y tienen diferentes gustos y materias en las que exceden, pero eso no los detiene de ser grandes amigos y tener grandes aventuras... que seran un gran dolor de cabeza para algunos en Hogwarts.
1. Hugo Hipo Haddock

Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "El origen de los guardianes", "Valiente", "Enredados" y "Harry Potter" le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Scott "Estoico" Haddock conoció al amor de su vida, Valerie Valhallarama, cuando decidió entrar a un viejo pero agradable café situado en uno de los barrios viejos de Londres, jamás había visto a una mesera tan bella. Al principio se sintió incomodo en la presencia de la manuda y adorable muchacha, pero la actitud amigable y abierta de la chica inmediatamente lo hicieron relajarse con ella. Al solo unos meses de conocerse comenzaron a salir.

Val, como Estoico le llamaba de cariño, era todo lo que el no. Para empezar, mientras Scott "Estoico" Haddock media su buen 1 metro con 90 centímetros, la chica apenas y media 1 metro sesenta y dos. Él era ancho y fornido, lleno de músculos, ella era menuda y algo curvilínea. Ella era abierta y sonriente, siempre amable, aguda, con un sentido del humor algo negro y muy inventiva. Él era más serio, y solo sonreía cuando verdaderamente le agradaba, algo seco y directo, muy directo. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias y con el paso de los años su amor se hizo más y más fuerte, se casaron, y la prueba de su amor no tardó en llegar a sus vidas. Al año y medio de matrimonio la feliz pareja ya esperaba su primer hijo… entonces las cosas se complicaron.

La matriz de Val era pequeña y existía una gran posibilidad de aborto, sin embargo Val no resistió y resistió siete meses de embarazo hasta que su cuerpo colapso, sacaron al bebé por medio de cesárea… fue niño.

- De-dejen-me ver a-a m-mi h-hijo. – artículo con dificultad la mujer.

- Val, tienes que descansar, nuestro hijo está bien. - pidió Estoico a su mujer.

Pero la dama era testaruda, y a pesar del cansancio, la anestesia y la morfina, no desistió hasta que pusieron a su hijo en sus brazos.

- Mi niño. – logro decir mientras una cansada y feliz sonrisa se posaba en sus labios – Mi precioso Hugo. – nombro al bebé antes de que se lo volvieran a quitar de sus brazos y se lo llevaran a la incubadora.

- Scott. – llamo la mujer a su esposo –Ven aquí. – le indico que se sentara con ella en la cama.

Estoico se acercó a su mujer y con todo el cuidado del mundo se sentó en la camilla. El pelirrojo miro a su esposa con pesar. Se veía tan pálida, más frágil que nunca. Ella alargo un pálida mano u tomo las más grandes de su esposo, Estoico levanto la mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos de su esposa.

- Escúchame bien. – hablo en un susurro la mujer, pero aun así solemne – Cuídalo mucho. – dijo al final y soltó la mano de su esposo, se recostó en la camilla, cerró los ojos… y ya nunca los volvería a abrir.

El sonido muerto de la máquina de pulso conectada a la muñeca de Val alerto a Estoico de lo que ocurría, sin perder tiempo llamo a los doctores y a las enfermeras que llegaron apurados y alarmados, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, Valerie Valhallarama de Haddock había muerto dos horas después de haber dado a luz a un prematuro niño de siete meses.

Desconsolado, Estoico comenzó a deambular por los pasillos del hospital, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, quería gritar, quería romper todo lo que estuviera en el hospital y a quien quiera que se le pusiera enfrente, pero su corazón se encogió, su cuerpo se debilito, entonces se dejó caer de rodillas contras el frio suelo del hospital, ni siquiera se fijó en que parte de hospital se encontraba, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como gruesas cascadas por sus ojos.

Y de repente otro llanto lo acompaño.

Sorprendido por eso Estoico alzo el rostro y vio que una pared de vidrio era lo que le separaba de otra habitación… la habitación de las incubadoras.

Ahí lo vio, justo en la incubadora de en medio, llorando quedamente, y las lágrimas de Estoico se detuvieron, pego su rostro al cristal y contemplo a su primogénito, a su precioso hijo, su pequeño y frágil hijo, su Hugo.

La voz de Val resonó en la mente de Estoico, _Cuídalo mucho_, fue lo último que ella le pidió. Y tragándose un poco de su dolor, Scott "Estoico" Haddock, decidió seguir adelante por su único y hermoso hijo.

El primer año de vida con Hugo no fue fácil para Estoico.

A pesar de que el pequeño fue prematuro y tardo un poco en obtener el peso necesario para dejar el hospital, Hugo era un bebito con mucha energía.

Estoico vendió el departamento que compartía con su difunta esposa y se fue junto con su hijo a vivir con su mejor amigo y padrino de su hijo, Gobber "Bocón" Belch. Entre los dos grandes y algo torpes hombres (nunca habían cuidado de un bebé) se las vieron negras. Para empezar, el pequeñín lloraba toda la noche. Así que se turnaban, una noche se desvelaba uno, otra noche otro, y aunque quisieran dormir de día ¡No podían! ¡Porque también tenían que ir a trabajar!

Además, cuando le daba hipo… ¡Dios! ¡El hipo podía durarle horas!

Es por eso que comenzaron a llamar al pequeño Hugo, hipo.

Conforme fue creciendo el pequeño Hipo, también lo hizo su curiosidad, y esa curiosidad lo llevaba a problemas con los que su padre tuvo que lidiar. A los dos años Hipo se salió de su cuna cuando nadie lo veía y casi se cae de las escaleras mientras veía como una pelota rebotaba en las mimas, por suerte Bocón lo atrapo a tiempo. A los tres años desarmo un control remoto porque quería saber cómo le hacía para cambiar los canales sin tocar la televisión. Esto se repitió muchas veces pues ni Estoico ni Bocón le daban una respuesta que lo satisficiera, ya se imaginaran cuando gastaron en controles remotos.

Hipo también solía quedarse ido, observando por mucho tiempo un punto en específico aunque no hubiera nada ahí, también solía hablar con aire, su padre puso a un lado el tema alegando que solo se sentía un poco solo y que cuando comenzara la escuela y tuviera amigos eso terminaría, pero no fue así.

A los cuatro años, cuando Hugo "Hipo" Haddock III entro a primer año de preescolar las cosas se pusieron aún más raras. El niño en lugar de ir a jugar con sus compañeritos en los juegos de la escuela él se iba a cazar duendecillos, alegando que estos se llevaban sus juguetes o sus calcetines izquierdos.

- Si existen! – defendió Bocón a Hipo un día mientras Estoico confesaba sus preocupaciones con respecto a su hijo – Si se llevan los calcetines izquierdos! – arremetió el rubio bigotón al enorme pelirrojo.

Por si eso fuera poco Hipo pasaba más tiempo con los animales que con personas en sí.

Estoico nunca dejaba de asombrarse cuando el niño se quedaba totalmente quieto y un montón de pajaritos que posaban en los hombros y brazos de su hijo.

El chico también era muy inventivo, igual que su mujer, y ese era exactamente el problema, su hijo era igual a su mujer. Pequeño, menudo, agudo, curioso, con ojos verdes bosque y lacio cabello castaño, ¡hasta las pecas parecían estar posicionadas de manera similar! Y eso simplemente no dejaba de preocupar a Estoico. Hugo se veía tan frágil como Val.

Conforme pasaron los años Hipo se distancio más de los demás jóvenes de su edad y empezó a pasar más tiempo solo en su habitación, dibujando o leyendo, hablando con las aves o con los gatos o cualquier alimaña que lograra meterse o meter el a su habitación. Los chicos de su edad se burlaban de él, ¿Y quién no lo haría? Era delgado y bajo para su edad, algo retraído y antisocial.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con el Gobber? – cuestiono Estoico a su mejor amigo – No tiene amigos y se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto haciendo Dios sabe qué cosa, rodeado de esas alimañas, no me asombraría que su habitación estuviera llena de nidos. – dijo el pelirrojo.

- El ve las cosas de modo diferente Scott. – respondió el rubio bigotón – La manera en la que él ve el mundo… es como magia. – señalo el rubio.

- La magia no existe amigo mío. Hugo va a cumplir doce dentro de poco, ya debería de haber pasado por esa etapa! – exclamo frustrado Estoico.

- Tú creías en la magia junto con ella. – recordó triste Gobber a su amigo.

Estoico ya no dijo nada más.

El día en el que Hugo cumplió doce años, Estoico, Gobber y el cumpleañero salieron a celebrar en un pequeño restaurante cercano al departamento donde residían. El pay de chocolate de ese sitio era el favorito de Hipo.

Estoico le regalo a su hijo una patineta en esperanza de que su muchacho consiguiera más amigos.

Gobber le dio un libro de mecánica, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a Hipo armar y desarmar cosas.

El castaño agradeció ambos obsequios, más el de su padrino que el de su padre.

Cuando volvieron al departamento y abrieron la puerta, una interesante sorpresa los esperaba. Posado sobre el sofá, un búho gris con una carta en el pico.

- Hipo, ¿Qué te dije sobre dejar animales dentro del departamento? – reprendió Estoico a su hijo.

- ¡Pero no es mío! ¡Esta vez me asegure de no dejar a ningún animal dentro del departamento! – se defendió el menor – Además, yo no me encontrado con ningún búho gris. – informo el castaño.

- Entonces, si no es tuyo, ¿De quién? – cuestiono Gobber mirando intrigado a la alada creatura.

El ave alzo vuelo ligeramente y aterrizo en el hombro de Hipo, le entrego la carta que traía en el pico y salió volando por la puerta una vez realizada la entrega, desapareciendo por los pasillos del edifico.

- Eso fue extraño. – atino a decir el castaño mientras sostenía la carta en su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué te entrego ese pajarraco? – cuestiono Estoico a su hijo.

- Una carta… ¿Qué va dirigida a mi nombre? Pero si yo nunca he recibido una carta. – se dijo Hipo confundido.

- Bueno, pues… ¿Qué dice la carta, muchacho? – cuestiono curioso Gobber a su ahijado.

El castaño quito el sello de cera y abrió la carta.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor: Hugo "Hipo" Haddock III_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Subdirectora: Aurora Sinistra_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_**Resto del equipo**_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

- ¡¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?! – exclamo Estoico cuando su hijo hubiera acabado de leer la carta en voz alta.

En ese instante el búho gris volvió a aparecer, se posó de nuevo sobre el hombro de Hipo y el entrego otra carta, que decía en la misma elegante letra cursiva.

_Le aseguramos señor Scott "Estoico" Haddock que en Hogwarts nos llevamos los asuntos con nuestros futuros alumnos muy enserio._

- Papá, dudo que sea una broma. –

* * *

Estoico intento que el "incidente" del búho fuera olvidado, pero todos los días, todas las semanas, un búho nuevo aparecía en la sala, con la misma carta todo el tiempo, hasta que un día, los búhos y las cartas dejaron de aparecer.

- ¿Ven? – cuestiono con tono triunfante el gran pelirrojo a su mejor amigo y a su hijo – Les dije que si no le hacíamos caso nos dejaría en paz. –

Un silencio incomodo se formó.

- De hecho… yo… acepte. – confeso Hipo a su padre, mirando su cereal como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Qué tu qué? – cuestiono incrédulo Estoico a su hijo.

- Ok, yo me voy. – se excusó Bocón mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del departamento.

Estoico respiro profundo, intentando calmar su enojo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hijo? –

- Por favor! ¡¿De verdad crees que en algún momento de mi vida iba a tener amigos aquí?! Por si no lo has notado soy un bicho raro entre bichos raros aquí en la pequeña ciudad de Berk, Inglaterra! Ninguno de los chicos de mi edad me entiende! Y francamente yo tampoco los entiendo a ellos! Papá! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! Siempre he sentido cosas que otros no sienten! Mi extraña conexión con los animales! ¡¿NO LO VEZ?! –

- ¡CLARO QUE LO VEO! – exploto Estoico - ¡Siempre lo he visto! ¡Siempre has sido diferente! ¡Por eso me esmere porque fueras algo normal! ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Esto colmó el vaso! ¡Ningún hijo mío será visto como una alimaña extraña! – exclamo el gran hombre.

Rápidamente se arrepintió.

Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron dolidos y sorprendidos.

- Hi-hijo… - intento llamar Estoico a su hijo.

Pero el castaño se alejó, negando el tacto de su padre, y salió corriendo en dirección de su habitación.

SLAM!

Azoto la puerta de su cuarto Hipo.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – cuestiono Bocón mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta a medio abrir del departamento.

- Sí. – suspiro derrotado Estoico – Ya terminamos. –

Hipo no salió de su habitación en todo el día, no salió ni a comer, ni a cenar.

- Hijo. – llamo Estoico desde afuera de la habitación de Hipo – Si de verdad quieres hacerlo… está bien. – acepto rendido el gran hombre – Pero por lo que más quieras… prométeme que te cuidaras mucho, eres lo único que me queda. – acepto quedo y dolido Estoico mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

La puerta hizo _click_ del otro lado, Estoico despego su cabeza de la puerta, esta se abrió y dejo ver a un pequeño castaño cuyos verdes ojos estaban irritados de llanto.

- Gracias. – dijo Hipo y abrazo a su padre.

* * *

Estoico y Bocón jamás creyeron que ir y conseguir los útiles escolares de un chico de doce años fuera una experiencia tan extraña y excitante.

Primero llegaron a un extraño _pub _en una zona de mala muerte de Londres, "El caldero chorreante" se llamaba el lugar. Los tres varones se adentraron al extraño _pub _e inmediatamente se detuvieron en seco, pues las miradas que los hombres y mujeres del lugar les daban parecían dagas. Hipo trago pesado, ahora debía ser el que tomara acción si quería conseguir sus útiles escolares, el pequeño castaño avanzo hasta la barra, donde una mujer de mediana edad rubia y de sonrisa algo torcida limpiaba un tarro de vidrio.

- Di-disculpe. – hablo con nervios el chico - ¿Po-podría decirme co-como lle-llegar al callejón Di-diagon? – cuestiono el chico.

La mujer alzo la mirada y miro a Hipo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? – cuestiono la mujer.

Hipo volvió a tragar pesado.

- So-soy a-alumno d-de pri-primer año de Hogwarts y ne-necesi-to mi-mis u-útiles. – tartamudeo el chico.

La mujer siguió mirándolo feo… y luego rompió en carcajadas junto con todo los demás presentes en el _pub_ antes de que él y su familia llegaran.

- Jaja! Eso ya lo sé niño! Solo estoy jugando contigo! ¿Por qué más vendría un chico a este sitio? – rio divertido la tendedera – Ven, sígueme. Y ustedes allá atrás! Dudo que quieran que el chico vaya solo a hacer las compras! – grito la mujer a Estoico y a Gobber que seguían congelados cerca de la entrada – Me llamo Hannah Longbottom, administradora y tendedera de "El caldero chorreante", ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico? – se presentó y pregunto gentilmente la mujer.

- Soy Hugo Haddock III, pero todos me dicen Hipo. – se presentó – El enorme pelirrojo es mi padre, Scott Haddock, pero todos le dicen Estoico, y el bigotón rubio es Gobber Belch, pero le llaman Bocón, nunca se calla. -

- Wow, Hipo, eso es un apodo. – sonrió la mujer.

- Dígamelo a mí. – bromeo el castaño.

Otra carcajada emano de la sonriente boca de Hannah y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hipo antes de adelantarse un poco.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿A dónde nos lleva? – pregunto Estoico a su primogénito una vez la tendedera lo dejara solo.

Bocón estaba justo detrás de Estoico.

- Nos llevara a la entrada del callejón. – respondió a su padre.

Siguieron a Hannah hasta llegar a una pared de ladrillo vieja y algo enmohecida, la rubia tendedera toco los ladrillos siguiendo alguna clase de patrón, de repente la pared de ladrillo comenzó a mover y contraerse, revelando poco a poco una larga y animada calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos, donde varios chicos, algunos de la edad de Hipo, otros mayores, junto a sus padres iban de colorida y extraña tienda a otra, todos sonrientes y animados, extasiados de la pronta ceremonia de apertura de clases en Hogwarts.

La sonrisa de Hipo se ensancho en su pecoso rostro, sonrisa que compartía con Bocón, su padrino estaba tan emocionado como él. Pero Estoico era otro cuento, el ver como esa pared se movía por sí sola, las extrañas personas en el callejón… de repente lo golpeo… era real, y su hijo formaba parte de eso.

Scott "Estoico" Haddock comenzó a sentirse ansioso y preocupado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¿Podría su pequeño y escuálido hijo salir bien librado de este extraño mundo del cual ninguno de ellos sabía algo? Una fuerte palmada en su espalda lo saco de su estupor.

- ¿Por qué tan agitado? – cuestiono Hannah.

Estoico le dirigió la mirada y Hannah vio algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada gracias a su marido y los miles de padres que venían por primera vez al callejón… la preocupación de un padre por su hijo, el miedo de perderlo en un mundo extraño.

Hannah sonrió enternecida.

- Usted es _muggle_. – señalo rápidamente Hannah.

- ¿_Muggle_? – pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

- Una persona sin poderes mágicos. – explico la tendedera – Mire, entiendo por lo que está pasando, pero su muchacho no es el único chico con padres muggle que entra este año a Hogwarts, de hecho, la gran mayoría de chicos en Hogwarts son mestizos, yo misma soy una mestiza, mi madre era también era _muggle, _y créame que cuando llego la carta y mi le toco a mi padre explicarle de lo que se trataba no lo tomo muy bien, pero me apoyo, y yo siempre estaré agradecida por eso. – compartió la rubia.

Estoico miro a su hijo, y vio aquella enorme sonrisa con brillante mirada que solo se posaba en el pecoso rostro cuando algo verdaderamente le importaba, como cuando uno de los pajaritos que Hipo cuidaba cuando era niño volvió a volar después de que se rompió un ala.

- Por favor, dígame que existe un libro o un manual o algo que me ayude con esto, yo… yo no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto. – admitió Estoico.

- En la librería donde conseguirá los libros pregunte por "El manual básico para padres _muggle"_, eso le ayudara. – informo Hannah.

- Gracias. – dijo de todo corazón Estoico y avanzo al lado de su hijo.

Los tres varones se adentraron al callejón.

- Bienvenidos al mundo de la magia! – animo Hannah mientras ellos se alejaban.

* * *

Conseguir los útiles escolares de su hijo tranquilizo a Estoico.

Se encontraron con varios padres _muggle_ primerizos, Estoico y Bocón hablaron con ellos, también encontraron a varios padres _muggle_ veteranos que le dieron respuesta a cada una de sus dudas, respuestas que dejaron más que aliviados al enorme pelirrojo y al bigotón rubio. Incluso Hipo conoció a otros chicos que al igual que el eran novatos en el mundo de la magia, y conoció a otros más grandes que al igual que él no sabían de su don hasta la llegada de la carta, el castaño no se había sentido tan cómodo en su vida.

Ya tenían casi todo lo que carta pedía, solo faltaba la varita, y de acuerdo con todos los del callejón Diagon, no existía mejor tienda para eso que _Ollivanders._

- Fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C. – leyó Bocón – Eso es mucho tiempo. – agrego.

- Bueno, entremos. – animo Estoico a Hipo dándole un ligero empujón.

Abrieron la puerta, una mujer y su hija salieron de la tienda, ellos entraron.

- Buenas tardes. – saludo amable un hombre mayor y de gafas desde el otro lado de la barra de cobro.

- Buenas tardes señor. – respondió Estoico – Venimos por…

- No tiene que decirme a que vienen, creo que es bastante obvio por qué entraron a mi tienda. – interrumpió el hombre – Soy Garrick Ollivander, ahora, ¿Dónde está el pequeño que desea obtener su primera, y quizás, única barita? – cuestiono el hombre con una sonrisa de gozo.

Hipo dio un paso al frente y alzo la mano dándose a notar.

- Oh! Ven pequeño, sígueme. Las varitas están ansiosas por conocerte.- hablo extasiado Garrick Ollivander.

- ¿Las varitas están ansiosas? – cuestiono incrédulo Bocón.

Estoico solo se encogió de hombros.

- Intentemos con esta. – dijo Garrick mientras sacaba una varita de su polvorienta caja – Hecha con madera de sauce y un núcleo de cabello de unicornio, se ve frágil, pero el férrea y ayudara a que tu magia, que aún está en desarrollo, crezca equilibradamente. – explico el hombre mientras le pasaba la varita a Hipo.

El chico la tomo entre sus manos y la agito delicadamente, temiendo lastimar a alguien, pero lo único que paso fue una extraña chispita que apenas y voló unos centímetros antes de extinguirse.

- Esa no. – dijo inmediatamente Garrick y le quito la varita a Hipo.

El propietario de la tienda le daba varita tras varita al muchacho, y ninguna parecía estar a gusto con Hipo.

Garrick se estaba empezando a impacientar y decidió probar con algunas varitas que tenía guardadas en el almacén de su tienda, Hipo también se impacientaba, se sentía un inútil.

- No te apures muchacho. – intento calmarle Bocón.

- Claro. – respondió desanimado el castaño y empezó a deambular por la tienda.

_Al menos no ha entrado nadie más aún, eso sería muy vergonzoso. _Pensó Hipo.

Y entonces lo sintió, casi hasta la parte más apartada de la entrada, algo le llamo la atención. Una tenue y cálida luz nació desde dentro de un estuche, y cuando Hipo toco la penúltima caja, casi hasta el fondo del pilar de estuches frente a él, la luz se hizo más intensa.

Garrick Ollivander ya había salido del almacén y tenía más cajas con varitas en sus manos, pero cuando vio a Hipo con un estuche y una varita en sus manos supo que ya no era necesario, Garrick se acercó al muchacho.

- Esa es una varita muy interesante. – hablo el vendedor cuando estuvo a espaldas del castaño – Hecha con madera de roble inglés y con un núcleo de corazón de dragón, es una varita algo testaruda, pero es noble y leal. – explico Garrick.

Hipo observo la varita con adoración, con el accesorio en su mano se sentía poderoso, pero no poderoso en el sentido de poder dominar, sino en el sentido de seguridad. Se sentía seguro y cálido con esa varita en su mano, y sentía que también podía proteger a aquellos que amaba.

- Fuiste elegido por una gran varita. – señalo Ollivander.

- ¿Elegido? – cuestiono confuso Hipo.

- Así es. Recuerdo joven mago, "no es el amo el que elige a la varita, pero la varita al amo", y las que tienen núcleo de corazón de dragón son muy quisquillosas en esos aspectos. Esta pequeña lleva más de cincuenta años en esta tienda y nunca eligió a nadie, hasta hoy. – explico en hombre.

* * *

Al fin llego el día de partida e Hipo, su padre y su padrino avanzaban rápidamente por los andenes de la central de trenes de Londres, estaban buscando el andén 9 ¾, y tenían hasta las once de la mañana, para las cuales faltaban quince minutos.

- ¿Seguro que el andén 9 es por aquí, papá? – pregunto apurado Hipo mientras empujaba con marcada dificultad el carro que tenía todas sus cosas.

- No sé hijo! Hace mucho que no venía a la central de trenes en Londres! – exclamo Estoico.

- Miren! Por ahí esta el andén 9! – informo Bocón mientras apuntaba a un letrero pegado a un pilar que tenía pintado el número 9.

- Pero, ¿Y el ¾? – cuestiono Hipo al detenerse justo frente al pilar.

Su respuesta fue dada cuando una mujer entro junto con sus tres hijos justo en la cara tres cuartos de ángulo del pilar.

- Oh! Por eso es 9 ¾! – exclamo Hipo.

Entonces un silencio incomodo se formó entre los tres varones, había el llegado el momento de decir hasta pronto.

- Bueno, pues… Los veo en navi

Pero la palabra no alcanzo a salir de la boca de Hipo.

Su padre lo había atrapado en un abrazo que el castaño se vio respondió al instante.

- Cuídate mucho, Hugo. – susurro Estoico en el oído de su primogénito – Quiero que ese maldito búho que te compre me traiga una carta al menos dos veces por mes, ¿Entendido? –

- Si, papá. –

- Cepíllate los dientes todas las mañanas, antes y después de desayunar, también después de comer y antes de irte a dormir. – instruyo el enorme pelirrojo.

- Si, papá. –

- Comete todas las verduras que te den, también come más carne y no te quedes despierto hasta la madrugada dibujando o estudiando, perjudicaras tu salud si no duermes lo suficiente. – pidió Estoico.

- Está bien. –

El abrazo entre padre e hijo fue roto y fue turno de Bocón para despedirse de su ahijado.

- Suerte chico. – fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio bigotón antes de empezar a llorar y romper el abrazo.

- Nos vemos en navidad. – se despidió Hipo y entro en el mismo pasadizo que la mujer con sus tres hijo había mostrado.

Scott "Estoico" Haddock sintió una punzada de orgullo cuando su hijo entro por aquel pasadizo mágico, su niño ahora empezaba a convertirse en hombre.

- Cuídalo, Val. Te toca. – susurro Estoico mientras alzaba sus ojos al cielo.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

HOLA GENTE! Aqui les traigo otro crossover, este de HP, HTTYD, ROTG, BRAVE y TANGLED, me disculpo de antemano si algunas de las referencias con Harry Potter son algo vagas, solo vi las peliculas, pero me apoyare en las paginas de HP para darle más sentido a la historia, se haran menciones de algunos personajes de las series originales, pero solo de nombre, algunos si tendran participaciones más activas, como Macgonagall, ya que ella es la directora.  
Por cierto, la historia se desarrolla en el universo de HP, en los tiempos en los que los hijos de Harry y sus amigos van a Hogwarts, pero ellos son historia aparte, como ya mencione antes solo seran mencionados de nombre y no se indagara más en ello... al menos por ahora.

Espero sus tomatasos y sus dudas en los reviews, gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día (o noche).


	2. Jack Nicholas Frost

Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "El origen de los guardianes", "Valiente", "Enredados" y "Harry Potter" le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Nicholas "North" Frost siempre ha sido un ser lleno de maravillas y asombro en su interior, cosas que él siempre ha gustado compartir con todos aquellos que le rodean, en especial los niños.

Siendo hijo único de una poderosa casa de hechiceros en Rusia, North aprendió desde joven las responsabilidades que un gran jefe de familia debe llevar sobre sus hombros, asistió al Instituto Durmstrang, del cual se graduó con honores, años después desarrollo los llamados "hechizos de hielo", los cuales pueden dar forma al hielo y darle vida por un determinado periodo de tiempo o siempre y cuando el clima se propició para la perduración del mismo, estudio algo de alquimia y criptozoología por su cuenta, se revelo ante sus padres, que deseaban que el fuera el administrador de la casa familiar, y se dedicó a cumplir el sueño más grande de su vida, viajar por TODO el mundo… y por los ancestros que así lo hizo.

Y en todo lugar que Nicholas "North" Frost posaba el pie, la emoción y el asombro nacían de las sonrisas tanto de chicos como de grandes.

Durante la primera aparición de "aquel que no debe ser nombrado" fue uno de los más fieros combatientes contra los _mortífagos_, fue miembro activo de la orden del fénix, forjando una gran amistad con Albus Dumbledore y Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, la noticia de sus muertes en la segunda venida de Voldemort lo dejaron desconsolado, pero no desesperanzado.

Fue casi treinta años después de la batalla final entre Harry Potter y Voldemort que North encontraría nuevamente la chispa de emoción y asombro, con casi cincuenta años de edad se hizo padre de un pequeño llamado Jack.

* * *

Jack no tuvo un comienzo bonito en este mundo.

Abandonado frente a la puerta de un maltrecho orfanato a la semana de nacido, maltratado y explotado por los administradores del lugar desde que pudo hablar y caminar sin ayuda de nadie, forzado a trabajar para pagar sus propios gastos, al igual que todos los niños y niñas que vivían en aquel hoyo de mala muerte, los más grandes se iban del lugar en cuanto podían, dejando a su suerte a los más pequeños.

Pero Jack no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera cuando a la tierna edad de siete años se convirtió en el chico más grande del orfanato en cuanto a edad, Jack no abandonaría a sus hermanitos.

Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes, el orfanato de mala muerte cerro por falta de fondos y todos los niños fueron llevados a casas hogares diferentes, pero Jack, presa del pánico de ser vuelto a encerrar en otro hoyo sin vida huyo y se refugió en las calles del bajo Liverpool, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una de las "ratas callejeras" más problemáticas para todas las pandillas de la zona, y a las ratas problemáticas se les debe exterminar.

- Ven aquí alimaña! – grito un chico de unos diecisiete años mientras perseguía a un pequeño de blanquecino cabello y brillantes ojos azules que no debía pasar de ocho años.

- No gracias! Me gusta vivir! – respondió el pequeño a su perseguidor sin detenerse.

Pero el callejón por donde corrían ya había sido bloqueado, Jack, que le llevaba bastante ventaja a su perseguidor, casi se detuvo en seco, estaba atrapado, ¿Qué hacía ahora? Simple, el que no apuesta no gana, así que siguió corriendo en línea recta a pesar de saberse atrapado.

Y ocurrió la cosa más loca que pudo haber pasado en los casi nueve años de vida de Jack.

El suelo por el que Jack corría, a solo unos centímetros se ser atrapado entre los dos matones, se congelo, y mientras Jack salía de alguna forma ileso sobre el hielo, los dos matones chocaron fuertemente entre sí.

El peliblanco observo incrédulo a los dos chicos que se quejaban de dolor en el piso, ¿Exactamente que había acabado de pasar? El chico decidió que era mejor correr antes de que sus perseguidores se recuperaran y lo atraparan, dejando la duda en el aire.

Jack no sabía que era observado.

Pasaron los días y Jack siguió con su rutina delictiva, robando pequeñas cantidades de comida para sobrevivir el invierno que se avecinaba, sin embargo, Jack no robaba solo para él, el chico repartía una buena parte de lo que lograba robar entre los otros niños que no conseguían mucho, ya fuera porque no eran muy buenos huyendo porque los mayores se los quitaban.

Un día, mientras volvía de una de sus rondas se encontró con una sorpresa extraña.

- Jack! Mira! El señor hace magia! – grito entusiasta uno de los pequeños que Jack tenia a su cuidado, un niño que no debía pasar de cinco años.

Jack se acercó a la multitud de niños que rodeaban a su animador.

Era un sujeto grande, muy grande, de frente amplia debido a que se empezaba a quedar calvo, pero aun así tenía mucho cabello, blanco por la edad, su larga y blanca barba se mezclaba con su cabello, usaba un saco largo color rojo oscuro, pantalones y botas color negro.

De entre las manos de aquel extraño surgían extrañas figuras heladas que conforme danzaban en el aire tomaban formas de conejos, zorros, gatos, todos bailando al compás de una inexistente música en el aire.

Los niños sonreían maravillados, incluso Jack no pudo evitar sonreír curioso y asombrado por semejante ilusión.

- Pero no es una ilusión. – hablo el enorme extraño con voz grave y claro acento ruso, adivinando los pensamientos de Jack.

- ¿Perdón? – cuestiono Jack confundido.

- Tú pensaste que lo que estoy haciendo es una ilusión, pero no lo es, Jack. – respondió el de la barba.

Esto asusto a Jack, ¿Por qué este tipo sabia su nombre?

- Te he estado observando. – respondió el de la barba a los pensamientos del pequeño peliblanco – Tienes un maravilloso don. –

De repente Jack se dio cuenta de algo.

Todos los niños se habían congelado en su lugar, con sus sonrisas llenas de gozo y asombro.

- ¿Qué les hiciste? – pregunto hostil el menor.

- No te preocupes, solo están suspendidos en el tiempo, no pueden escucharnos ni vernos. – explico el mayor.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – continuo con hostilidad Jack.

- Muy buenas preguntas. – respondió con una sonrisa el mayor – Mi nombre es Nicholas Frost, mis amigos me llaman "North", soy un mago y viajero, y lo que quiero mi estimado muchacho, es que tú, Jack, seas mi aprendiz! – concluyo en una exclamación de emoción North, una musiquita victoriosa empezó a sonar en el aire sin que ningún instrumento la tocara.

- ¿Ah? – fue la inteligente respuesta del niño.

- Que quiero que seas mi aprendiz! – volvió a responder con excesiva felicidad el mayor, nuevamente la musiquita triunfal llene el aire.

Silencio.

Ráfaga de viento frio.

3…2…1…

- A ver si entendí bien. – empezó Jack – Te llamas Nicholas Frost, te dicen North. –

El mayor asintió.

- Eres un mago. – señalo Jack con incredulidad y sorna en la voz, no creyendo en absoluto el hecho – Y quieres que sea… ¿Tu aprendiz? –

El mayor asistió otra vez, la sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

- ¿Qué dices muchacho? ¿Quieres ser un mago? – cuestiono extasiado North, casi dando saltitos en su lugar.

Jack miro al hombre con incredulidad.

- Si… no, pero gracias por la invitación. Ahora descongela a los niños, no quiero que se enfermen. – respondió Jack mientras comenzaba a caminar pasando de largo a North.

North perdió la sonrisa del rostro.

- Pe-pero, aprenderías a volar, y un montón de hechizos geniales. – intento convencer el mayor al menor, pero Jack no le hacía caso – Y…y… y te ayudaría a cuidar a los niños! – exclamo al final North, Jack se detuvo en su lugar – Te ayudaría a darles de comer, camas cálidas, ropa nueva, comida, yo pagaría por todo. –

Jack volteo y miro a North con sospecha.

- ¿Y por qué debería creerte? – ataco Jack.

- No es como si no lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras. Es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace muchos años, los niños no merecen este tipo de vida, un niño feliz es el alimento de mi magia y mi alegría misma. – explico North.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Santa Claus? – cuestiono burlón Jack.

La sonrisa de North se ensancho a más no poder, haciendo que Jack se congelara en su sitio, el asombro llenando sus ojos.

- No es cierto. – susurro el menor.

- El titulo cambia de manos cuando el mago anterior fallese, he ocupado ese título desde hace diez años. – explico North.

Jack empezó a reírse con algo de histeria. Santa Claus le estaba pidiendo ser su maestro!

- ¿Por qué? – logro cuestionar Jack cuando se calmó un poco - ¿Por qué quieres que yo sea tu aprendiz? No soy exactamente un santo, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, estoy bastante seguro que no estoy en la lista de "buenos", además, no sé cómo hacer magia. – dijo el pequeño peliblanco.

North rompió en una risa estrepitosa y cálida.

Precisamente porque te he observado sé que eres digno de ser mi aprendiz! Y claro que tienes magia, ¿O ya olvidaste el incidente de la semana pasada? –

Eso último trajo la memoria de su persecución a Jack.

- ¿Me estabas espiando? – pregunto algo perturbado Jack.

Yo prefiero llamarlo, recopilación de información. – concluyo con una sonrisa North.

- Aja, lo que digas. – dijo Jack.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto North.

Jack lo miro con sospecha un momento, luego poso su mirada en los aun congelados y felices pequeños, finalmente volvió a mirar a North.

- ¿Me juras que no les faltara nada? – pregunto Jack con una seriedad impropia de un niño de ocho, casi nueve, años.

Por los ancestros y aquellos a los que considero lo más valioso en mi vida. – respondió North mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

- Hecho. – acepto Jack mientras estiraba la mano para que North la tomara.

Nicholas "North" Frost volvió a romper en carcajadas emocionadas y estrecho la mano del pequeño Jack.

Los pequeños fueron descongelados y una gran fiesta fue lo que siguió.

* * *

Los pequeños que estuvieron a cuidado de Jack fueron trasladados a una enorme y hermosa casa en una de las zonas más prestigiosas de Londres, casa que ya contaba con otros cincuenta niños.

Jack pronto descubrió que North tenía casas como esa en todo el mundo, todas con niños que eran adoptados por buenas y amorosas familias.

Sin embargo, al ser aprendiz de North, Jack no podía ser adoptado.

Con el paso de los años Jack aprendió muchas cosas relacionadas con la magia y con la vida misma, todas las navidades ayudaba a North a entregar los juguetes en navidad, y entendió porque North había sido elegido como el nuevo santa Claus. North era amoroso, amable, fuerte, responsable, juguetón, aventurero, y muy bueno con la magia, Jack no solo aprendió a respetar al hombre como un maestro, pero a amarlo como a un padre, y Jack quería enorgullecer a su padre, así que por sí solo estudiaba hechizos, aprendió a hacer juguetes, ayudaba en todas las casas hogar que North tenía alrededor del mundo, aprendió cinco idiomas, y cada vez que lograba una nueva meta que se proponía, North sonreía orgulloso, casi con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

North le pregunto a Jack el día que lo saco de las calles.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –

Jack se detuvo y cerró los ojos en aire pensante.

- Pues, en el hoyo de mala muerte donde vivía antes nunca me dijeron nada al respecto, pero había un día en el que no ma obligaban a trabajar, supongo que ese era el día que se consideraba mi cumpleaños. – explico el menor.

- ¿Y cuándo es ese día? – inquirió North.

- Creo que era… el 21 de diciembre… creo. – respondió no muy seguro Jack.

- El solsticio de invierno. Te queda. – bromeo North.

Desde entonces, el 21 de diciembre, celebraban el cumpleaños del pequeño Jack, y fue precisamente un 21 de diciembre que North le dio el mejor de los regalos a Jack.

- ¿Quieres adoptarme? – cuestiono incrédulo Jack.

- Si así lo quieres. – respondió inseguro North.

La respuesta de Jack fue un gran abrazo al enorme hombre, mientras lágrimas de emoción y alegría brotaban de sus ojos y una enorme y blanca sonrisa pintaba su boca.

Durante la firma de papeles Jack le pidió un favor a la jueza que daba crédito de la adopción, la jueza sonrió enternecida y agregó algo a los papeles de adopción.

- El día de hoy, 21 de diciembre del año 20XX, yo, la jueza Mary Ann Applefield, doy crédito de la adopción de Jack Nicholas Frost, realizada por el señor Nicholas Frost. Los declaro una familia, felicidades. – concluyo la jueza.

Ante la mención del segundo nombre de Jack, que North estaba seguro que no lo tenía hasta que Jack hablo con la jueza, el mayor sonrió, lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos.

- Espero que no te moleste que tomara tu nombre. – hablo tímido Jack.

North lo miro y lo abrazo.

Jack devolvió el abrazo.

Padre e hijo no podían estar más felices.

Los siguientes años fueron felices para ambos, pero la personalidad bromista, juguetona y algo maliciosa, ok, muy maliciosa, de Jack, hicieron muchas que North tuviera unos cuantos dolores de cabeza, sin embargo él sabía que su muchacho era una ángel.

El verano que siguió al invierno en el que Jack cumplió doce años una lechuza blanca apareció en la sala de la casa principal de North y Jack, era trasladada por uno de los _yetis_ que ayudaba a construir los juguetes, una carta portaba la lechuza blanca en su pico, una carta dirigida a Jack.

El joven peliblanco dejo el pequeño muñeco que estaba haciendo y tomo la carta que estaba en el pico del ave, el ave inmediatamente salió volando, le quito el sello y la abrió.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor: Jack Nicholas Frost_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Subdirectora: Aurora Sinistra_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_**Resto del equipo**_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

A cada palabra que Jack leía su sonrisa crecía y crecía, cuando acabo de leer la carta Jack casi estaba saltando de emoción en su sitio.

El _yeti _que había llevado la lechuza lo voy raro, como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

Jack rápidamente salió corriendo fuera del cuarto de diseño de juguetes en busca de su padre, la sonrisa de felicidad y emoción jamás dejando su rostro. Cuando al fin encontró a North este se encontraba en su oficina, jugando póker con otros dos _yetis_, que Jack reconocía como Franky y Vinnie.

- Creí que habías dejado las apuestas desde la última vez que Franky t Vinnie te quitaron todos los dulces la última vez que jugaron póker. – dijo casualmente Jack mientras entraba a la oficina de su padre, la carta escondida detrás de su espalda.

- Tranquilo muchacho, tengo todo controlado. – respondió North sin despegar la vista de sus cartas.

- Entonces supongo que no querrás escuchar las buenas noticias que acabo de recibir. – decía Jack mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a salir de la oficina.

- Quieto. Tú habla, yo escucho. – le detuvo North.

Jack sonrió malicioso y dio media vuelta para volver a encarar la mesa en la que su padre y los dos _yetis_ jugaban póker.

- Me aceptaron en Hogwarts. – soltó sin más el joven peliblanco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y mostrando la carta de aceptación frente a él.

North dejo caer las manos en la mase mostrando la buena mano que tenia, pero eso no le importo, la atención de North era enteramente de su hijo en ese instante.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue como un relámpago, en un segundo North estaba sentado y al siguiente estaba abrazando a Jack, alzando sobre el piso y dándole vueltas.

- Ese es mi muchacho! – exclamo North.

Conseguir los útiles de Jack no fue difícil, North los tenía casi todos preparados para cuando su muchacho fuera aceptado en alguna de las escuelas, sin embargo nunca paso por su cabeza que podría ser Hogwarts, culpen a la personalidad de Jack.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto curiosos el joven peliblanco mientras seguía a su padre por los nevados caminos del bosque que rodeaba el taller de juguetes de North.

- Vamos a buscar tu varita. – respondió como si nada North, avanzando seguro en el nevado bosque.

- ¿En el bosque? – cuestiono confundido Jack.

- ¿De qué están hechas las varitas Jack? – pregunto North.

- Madera. – respondió Jack.

- Exacto. – concluyo North.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos cual es el árbol indicado? – pregunto curioso Jack a su padre.

- Así. – dijo North mientras tomaba la muñeca de Jack y hacia que la palma de la mano de este tocara un gran pino, pero no pasó nada.

- ¿Se supone que debe pasar algo cuando toco el árbol? –

- Se supone que debe brillar o algo así, hacer algo mágico. – explico North mientras se acariciaba la barba con semblante pensativo – Este no es, sigamos. – instruyo el mayor.

Jack y North caminaron durante unas buenas tres horas por el bosque, inspeccionando cada pino y arbusto que tenía propiedades mágicas, pero ninguno reacciono a Jack.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no vamos al callejón Diagon y la compramos en Ollivanders? – cuestiono irritado y cansado Jack.

- Nop! Mi padre hizo mi bastón cuando entre a mi primer año en Durmstrang y yo hare tu varita. – sentencio decidido North.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hagamos esto, hare un pequeño hechizo para ver si alguno de los árboles cercanos reacciona, si alguno lo hace se mostrara, si ninguno lo hace, nos vamos a casa y mañana vamos a Ollivanders a comprarla, ¿Hecho? – propuso el menor.

North acaricio su barba con aire pensante por unos segundos, luego dirigió su vista a su hijo y extendió la mano derecha para que Jack la estrechara.

- Hecho. – acepto el hombre.

Jack estrecho la mano de su padre, luego se alejó un par de metros y comenzó su labor.

El joven hechicero junto sus manos y una pequeña esfera de luz azul claro se formó entre ellas.

- Por favor, por favor, dime que estas aquí. – pidió Jack quedamente y soltó la pequeña esfera de luz.

La pequeña esfera se mantuvo en su sitio por un largo rato, y luego salió disparada entre los árboles.

- Sigámosla! – exclamo North al tiempo que comenzaba a correr.

Jack corrió detrás de su padre.

Derecho, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecho, luego derecha y la luz se detuvo al chocar con el tronco de un viejo pino que crecía solo, abandonado en la cima nevada de un acantilado, pareciera que una ligera podría tirarlo por el acantilado.

- Es un chiste, ¿Ese viejo pino? Esta casi marchito. – se quejó Jack al ver el árbol.

- No subestimes a los pinos Jack, recuerda que son mis árboles después de todo. – defendió North mientras avanzaba al árbol.

Jack avanzo con su padre, se adelantó un poco y con algo de duda acerco su mano al tronco del viejo pino, pero antes de tocarlo el muchacho volteo su rostro dudoso en dirección de su padre, sus ojos ansiosos, ¿Y se equivocaba y este no era el indicado?

North sonrió y asintió con aire tranquilizante, alentando a Jack a intentar una vez más, y así lo hizo el menor.

Cuando Jack toco el tronco de aquel viejo pino fue envuelto por una calidez casi embriagadora, fue como haber visto a un viejo y querido amigo que no había visto hacia años, sintió como la calidez iba de su mano a su brazo y de ahí a todo su cuerpo, para finalmente ser absorbida por su corazón.

- Es el. – dijo al final Jack, su mano aun en el tronco del árbol, la sonrisa cálida y feliz aun en su rostro.

North asintió, feliz de que su hijo hubiese encontrado a alguien que le cuidaría cuando el ya no lo pudiera vigilar.

* * *

- ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto ansioso Jack desde afuera de la oficina personal de North.

_Espera un poco más! _Respondió la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Jack hizo un puchero, la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes.

Ya era poco más de una semana desde que North se había encerrado con el pino para hacer su varita y North le había dicho que tardaría menos de una semana, su paciencia ya estaba al límite.

- ¿Ya? – volvió a cuestionar Jack después de unos quince minutos.

_Roma no se construyó en un día mi estimado muchacho!_ Respondió North desde adentro del cuarto.

Jack dio un suspiro exasperado y se dejó caer en el piso, recargándose contra la puerta de la oficina de North, se quedó ahí durante horas hasta que se durmió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que la parte trasera de la cabeza de Jack tuviera un encuentro cercano y para nada placentero con el suelo.

- Jack! – grito North llamando a su hijo, pero no lo vio afuera de su oficina - ¿Jack? – volvió a repetir, esta vez en forma de duda, luego miro hacia el suelo y descubrió a su aprendiz e hijo recostado en el piso, mirándolo con molestia –Jack! – exclamo feliz North al encontrar a su hijo, lo levanto del suelo y lo metió a su oficina - ¿A que estabas jugando ahí tirado, muchacho? – cuestiono North.

- Mi nuca y el piso tenían un encuentro cercano. – respondió sarcástico el menor.

- Pues que bueno que tu nuca y el suelo se lleven bien. – le siguió el juego North.

- Ja, ja. Muy chistoso. – ataco Jack - ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Esta lista? – pregunto de repente el joven, olvidándose totalmente de su molestia anterior.

North sonrió su sonrisa de emoción.

- Cierra los ojos. – pidió el mayor.

Jack así lo hizo.

- Ábrelos. – instruyo North.

Jack los abrió, un brillo de emoción en ellos, luego poso su azul mirada en lo que padre tenía en las manos, y su mirada de emoción se transformó en una de duda.

- Creí que debíamos llevar una varita, no un cayado. – señalo Jack.

La estrepitosa carcajada de North lleno el cuarto.

- Una varita es demasiado convencional para ti, muchacho. Por algún motivo siento que un cayado le queda mejor a tu persona. – explico North mientras le daba el cayado a Jack – Hecho con madera de pino de grano recto, con un núcleo de pelo de Veela y bendecido por la luz de luna llena. – menciono North los componentes del cayado.

Pero Jack no lo escuchaba, en todo el rato que North explicaba, Jack jugaba con su nuevo cayado, haciendo pequeñas ventiscas y bolas de nieve.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, por fin Jack partiría a Hogwarts.

North y Jack eran ayudados por un_ yeti _que ayudaba a North a transportaba las valijas de Jack.

Jack estaba a punto de subir al tren cuando North lo tomo de la capucha de su sudadera y lo jalo de nuevo a la plataforma.

- Quieto ahí. – dijo North – Manos arriba. – instruyo el mayor.

Jack suspiro exasperado e hizo lo que se le dijo.

North comenzó a revisar los bolsillos y la ropa de su hijo, no le sorprendió encontrar un montón de artefactos para bromas.

- ¿Cómo llegaron esas cosas ahí? – intento hacerse el desentendido el menor.

North negó ante las acciones de su hijo, sonrió ampliamente y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

- Cuídate muchacho. Quiero una carta cada dos semanas, ¿entendido? – pidió un sonriente y lleno de orgullo North.

- Está bien, pero déjame ir, necesito respirar. – dijo Jack que estaba siendo estrujado en el abrazo.

North rio a carcajadas y soltó a su muchacho.

- Nos vemos en navidad. – dijo North.

- Ya lo creo que sí. Dile a los niños que volveré para esas fechas y que no se preocupen, también lo mismo va para ti grandote. – dijo Jack mientras montaba el tren.

El _yeti_ que los acompañaba le dio sus valijas y el joven Jack N. Frost entro al tren.

Afuera, Nicholas "North" Frost miraba nostálgico a los chicos que subían al tren para ir a la escuela, todos sonrientes y emocionados, asombrados de las maravillas mágicas que empezaban a asomarse a sus vidas.

Una última carcajada estrepitosa que fue opacada por el silbido del tren, anunciando la salida de este.

- La emoción y el asombro están por comenzar, mi muchacho. Buena suerte, hijo. –

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Jack entro a la historia.

La siguiente en ser introducida será Merida.

Por favor dejen reviews, nos leemos luego.


	3. Merida Dunbroch

Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "El origen de los guardianes", "Valiente", "Enredados" y "Harry Potter" le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Elinor Champvert fue educada por una madre estricta pero amorosa.

Su padre había muerto a causa de envenenamiento durante un experimento con unas hierbas mágicas que desarrollarían una fórmula para hacer crecer los apéndices amputados, ya que su padre había perdido el brazo cuando era niño.

Su madre era una mujer hermosa, elegante, discreta y una bruja extremadamente poderosa con un control extraordinario sobre las plantas, habilidad que ella había heredado y controlado a una temprana edad.

Fue admitida en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, donde se graduó como una de las mejores alumnas. Después de su graduación se mudó a Escocia, donde existían unas plantas que podrían ayudar a completar la investigación de su fallecido padre, pero completar dicha investigación quedo suspendida cuando conoció a Fergus Dunbroch, un muggle torpe y algo tonto, pero decidido y valiente, lo cual Elinor atribuía a su limitada capacidad de razonamiento, sin embargo, mientras la hechicera francesa más conocía al escandaloso y alegre hombre más le atraía, llegando a la conclusión de que Fergus Dunbroch era el hombre más adorable, amorosa, simpático, sencillo y honesto que había conocido en su vida, Elinor se enamoró de él y Fergus de ella, ¿Y qué mejor forma de sellar una amor mutuo que el matrimonio? Pero antes de dar el sí a dicha propuesta Elinor se mostró a su amado tal y como era en verdad, le mostro sus habilidades mágicas, temerosa de que el hombre que amaba le rechazara, pero no fue así. Fergus rio emocionado, aún más enamorado de Elinor de lo que estaba.

- Desde el primer momento en el que pose mis ojos en ti supe que la magia había llegado a mi vida. – dijo Fergus mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada y luego la besaba.

Hubo dos ceremonias, la primera al estilo muggle, organizada por la familia de Fergus, que dieron una cálida y exuberante bienvenida a Elinor a su seno, y otra organizada por la familia de Elinor, está más sobria y elegante, pero aun así podías sentir la calidez y la felicidad emanar de la elegante familia de magos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la feliz pareja tuviera a su primogénito, una bella niña de vibrantes ojos azul verdoso, rostro redondo con nariz ligeramente respingada y bañada con pecas, alocado y esponjoso cabello rojo fuego. Elinor no podía estar más feliz, su primer nacido era una bella niña con la cual ella podría compartir las grandes maravillas de ser mujer. Vestidos, maquillaje, modales, zapatos, joyas, no cabía en su propia emoción al ver a su preciosa niña acomodada en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente.

- ¿Ya pensaron en algún nombre? – cuestiono la enfermera mientras tomaba a la bebé para llevarla a su primer baño.

Ambos padres se miraron sonrientes entre sí.

- Se llamara como mi madre. - respondió Fergus.

- Merida. Merida Dunbroch. – concluyo orgullosa Elinor.

- Merida… me gusta, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña. – dijo la enfermera en voz alta, una sonrisa enternecida pintando su rostro.

Pero con el paso de los años Elinor se dio cuenta de que las cosas no siempre acaban como una quiere.

Merida era su niña, es correcto, la podía vestir con adorables vestidos de hermosos colores, le podía amarrar el cabello cuando salían a pasear con preciosos lazos de seda, e inclusive podía ponerle zapatos con moñitos rosas, y Merida podía verse como la más bella de las princesas… y todo eso se iba por la borda en cuanto le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hija.

Los adorables vestidos sucios y con agujeros, los lindos peinados con lindos listones, desarreglados y hechos nudos, los zapatos llenos de lodo y sin moños, a veces solo volvía un zapata y el otro desaparecía misteriosamente.

Merida era preciosa, Elinor sabía eso, pero tenía la personalidad aventurera y desafiante de padre.

A la edad de seis años, al tiempo que Elinor dio a luz a un trio de traviesos niños pelirrojos, Merida les suplico a sus padres que la inscribieran a clases de arquería, a los ocho les pidió que también la inscribieran en clases de esgrima, cosas en las que Merida resaltaba por sobre todo, a los diez, y con esperanza de que hija se volviera más una damita, Elinor inscribió a Merida a clases de equitación, las cuales encantaron a la pequeña pelirroja, lamentablemente no de la manera en la que su madre hubiera querido, mientras que Elinor quería que su hija se volviera más elegante, la chica se especializo en arquería mientras cabalgaba a todo galope en su caballo.

- Parece un bárbaro! – exclamo Elinor mientras veía a su hija jugar a las luchas con sus otros tres pequeños hijos.

- Cálmate amor. – hablo Fergus – Es solo una etapa, cuando sea más grande se convertirá en la dama que debe convertirse, bella, elegante, inteligente y extraordinaria bruja. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? – cuestiono juguetón Fergus a su esposa – Porque tú eres su madre y yo soy su padre. –

Elinor sonrió a su esposo en gratitud por las palabras de apoyo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Cuando Merida cumplió diez años fue cuando ocasiono su primer escándalo mágico.

Estaba en la escuela, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando vio que un grupo de niños de un grado mayor se acercaban a otro del mismo grado que ella y los empezaron a molestar.

Merida conocía a los tres chicos que eran molestados, se trataba de Wee Dingwall, un chico rubio y algo extraño con apariencia dormida y tonta, Mac Macintosh, autoproclamado galán del salón, aunque la verdad es que era algo presumido, y Joe McGuffin, primo de Wee, algo grande para su edad, pero cuyos problemas de organización de palabras y tartamudeo le conseguían muchos abusivos a su alrededor, Merida nunca había hablado con ninguno de esos tres chicos de su salón, nunca lo considero necesario, pero verlos ser molestados por esos abusivos más grandes y fuertes la hizo rabiar, los más fuertes no deben disponer de los más débiles.

- Oigan ustedes! Bola de brabucones sin cerebro! – insulto Merida a los mayores – Métanse con alguien que si sepa defenderse! – grito Merida mientras se detenía cara a cara con el que era el líder de los brabucones.

La cosa no acabo bien, Merida le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz al líder, lo tiro al suelo de lo fuerte que fue el golpe, los otros tres brabucones se tiraron sobre de ella, pero Wee, Mac y Joe no se quedarían sentados viendo como un montón de abusivos lastimaban a su salvadora, el líder se volvió a poner en pie y arremetió contra Merida cuando vio que sus tres amigos eran detenidos por los tres inútiles a los cuales habían molestado, los mayores ya tenían dominados a los menores, Merida se desesperó, rabiosa de enojo por lo que estaba pasando.

- Déjennos en paz! – grito furioso la pelirroja.

Una extrema ráfaga de aire salió expulsada del cuerpo de Merida, haciendo que los cuatro brabucones salieran volando y chocaran contra una pared, dejándoles inconscientes.

Wee, Mac y Joe miraron incrédulos a Merida.

Merida respiro rápidamente, con pánico.

- Mamá va amatarme. – susurro asustada y salió corriendo.

Desde ese día los tres chicos han estado perdidamente enamorados de Merida, pero eso no importa ahora.

Elinor estaba hecha una furia.

- ¡¿Entiendes las consecuencias de tus actos Merida?! ¡Usaste magia contra muggles! ¡Tenemos suerte de que el consejo lo haya tomado como un accidente! – regaño Elinor a su hija.

- Pero es que no les dejaban en paz, mamá! Tu siempre me dices que la magia es para ayudar a los demás! Papá no ve lo que he hecho como algo malo! – se defendió la pequeña pelirroja.

- No metas a tu padre en esto! Y eso no es una excusa para usar magia de esa forma! Pudiste haberlos matado! – vocifero Elinor.

Los ojos de Merida se abrieron asustados.

Elinor suspiro al ver el rostro aterrado de su hija.

- Debiste haber llamado a un profesor. – aconsejo más calmada Elinor – Haber gritado por auxilio también hubiera servido. –

Merida miro el suelo avergonzada mientras su madre se la acercaba y la daba un abrazo.

- Existen formas para actuar Merida, y la violencia siempre debe ser la última de las opciones, no puedes recurrir a ella siempre, uno tiene que pensar antes de actuar, hablar antes de alzar el puño. – explico Elinor a su hija mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

- Papá nunca hace eso, ¿o sí? – cuestiono Merida.

- He estado trabajando en eso, tu padre era mucho peor cuando lo conocí. – compartió la mayor – Cuando entres a Beauxbatons te mostraran como ayudar a las personas sin necesidad de violencia, a pensar, te va encantar. – sonrió esperanzada Elinor.

- Beauxbatons… claro. – acepto Merida no muy segura.

La verdad es que Merida no quería ir a Beauxbatons, ella quería ir a Hogwarts, su deseo más grande era entrar a la casa de Gryffindor, la casa de los héroes, el lugar donde Harry Potter había residido, pero era el sueño de su madre que ella entrara a Beauxbatons.

Merida cumplió doce años un otoño y al inicio del siguiente verano ocurrió el desastre, no solo llego la carta de la Academia Beauxbatons, pero también llego una carta de Hogwarts.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querida señorita: Merida Dunbroch_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Subdirectora: Aurora Sinistra_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_- Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_- Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_- Un par de guantes protectores._

_- Una capa de invierno._

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_- El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_- Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_- Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_- Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_- Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_- Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_- Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_**Resto del equipo**_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Decía la carta de Hogwarts.

La de la Academia Beauxbatons decía las mismas cosas que la de Hogwarts, solo el nombre de la escuela y los directores era diferente, y mientras la carta de Hogwarts había sido enviada por una lechuza color café oscuro, la de la Academia Beauxbatons llego en la forma de una mariposa que se posó delicadamente en las manos de Merida.

Elinor estaba que irradiaba felicidad, su niña había aceptada en Beauxbatons. La mujer sostenía la carta de su _alma mater_ con orgullo y satisfacción.

Al fondo, detrás de Elinor, Merida le indicaba a su padre que sacara a sus hermanitos de ahí lo antes posible, que tenía que hablar de algo importante con su madre.

Fergus lo entendió de inmediato, el no sería brujo, mago o hechicero, ni siquiera comprendía la diferencia entre estos, aunque su esposa decía que había ciertas diferencias entre estos, pero si sabía que el sueño de su hija era ir a Hogwarts, y también sabía que eso destrozaría a Elinor y que llevaría a las dos féminas a una batalla épica, así que Fergus tomo a sus tres hijos menores y salió de ahí lo antes posible.

- Aww, nosotros queríamos ver la pelea. – dijo uno de los trillizos con disgusto mientras eran arrastrado fuera de la casa por su padre.

Una vez que su padre y sus hermanitos cerraron la puerta de la casa Merida suspiro, luego respiro hondo y se preparó para decirle sus deseos a su madre.

- Uhm, mamá. – llamo le pelirroja a su madre.

Elinor se giró feliz y abrazo a su hija.

- Oh, Merida! ¿No estás feliz? Te aceptaron en Beauxbatons! ¿Y tu padre y tus hermanos? – cuestiono intrigada Elinor a su hija cuando noto la ausencia de su marido y sus pequeños traviesos.

- Salieron a caminar. – contesto rápido Merida – Sobre Beauxbatons…

- Oh! Lo sé querida! – interrumpió Elinor a su hija – Sera maravilloso! Mañana iremos a comprar tus útiles y te verás divina con la capa de seda azul pálido…

- No quiero ir a Beauxbatons. – interrumpió ahora Merida la ensoñación de su madre.

Elinor se detuvo en seco y rompió el abrazo con su hija para mirarla directo a los ojos.

- Disculpa? – inquirió Elinor a su hija.

- No quiero a Beauxbatons, quiero ir a Hogwarts. – hablo su deseo la menor.

Elinor rompió por completo el contacto con su hija y se alejó un poco de ella.

- Merida no sabes de lo que estás hablando, cuando estés en el campus de Beauxbatons te darás cuenta de que…

- Pero no voy a ir a Beauxbatons! No quiero! Yo quiero ir a Hogwarts! Voy a ir a Hogwarts! – exclamo la menor a su madre.

La discusión entre madre e hija duro horas, hasta que Fergus llego junto a sus pequeños diablos a casa y separo a su hija y a su mujer, que no dejaban de gritarse mutuamente, ninguna escuchando a la otra.

Esa noche Merida se fue a la cama sin cenar, castigada por haberle levantado la voz a su madre.

- No la entiendo Fergus! – exclamo Elinor en la privacidad de su habitación que compartió con su esposo – ¿Qué no ve que solo quiero lo mejor para ella? – cuestiono cansada la dama mientras se sentaba derrotada en la cama.

- A veces lo que los padres quieren para sus hijos, no es siempre lo mejor para ellos. – hablo Fergus.

Elinor le miro confundida, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

- Tú crees que lo mejor para Merida es lo que fue mejor para ti, pero tú y Merida son muy diferentes entre sí, y aunque eso las hace iguales de algún modo, no vas a poder hacerla hacer todo lo que tú quieras porque ella quiere algo diferente de lo que tú quieres. – explico Fergus mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan profundo y a la vez tan simple? – cuestiono otra vez Elinor a su esposo.

Siendo honestos, había veces en las que Fergus era el más racional de los dos, y eso la asustaba.

Fergus se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo exactamente de lo que hablaba su mujer.

- Solo digo que Beauxbatons puede ser tu sueño, pero Hogwarts es el de Merida. – concluyo sincero Fergus.

Elinor suspiro derrotada.

* * *

- ¡¿Es enserio?! – cuestiono emocionada Merida mientras saltaba en su sitio.

- Sí. He meditado el asunto, y si lo que quieres es ir a Hogwarts, está bien. – acepto Elinor solemne mientras hablaba en el desayuno.

Merida salto de su sitio para aterrizar sobre su madre, dándole un abrazo de oso. Elinor devolvió el abrazo, una sonrisa afable dibujaban sus labios.

- Sera mejor que te apures a desayunar, ya envía la lechuza de respuesta anoche, hoy iremos a comprar tus útiles. –

Merida comenzó a saltar y cantar feliz en su sitio.

Luego de desayunar la familia se dirigió a su chimenea, una bolsita de polvos flu colgaba del brazo de Elinor.

- Muy bien familia, al callejón Diagon. – instruyo Elinor.

La familia de cinco entro uno a uno en el callejón diagon por medio de las chimeneas, Merida estaba extasiada de estar en el famoso callejón.

Los trillizos fueron fuertemente agarrados por Fergus para que no salieran corriendo, Merida tomo la mano de su madre y la jalo para comenzar con las compras.

Las compras fueron relativamente rápidas, pero aun así problemáticas. Oye, si llevas a un trio de traviesos pelirrojos a un lugar lleno de objetos mágicos algo va a salir mal.

- No puedo creer que soltaran a todos los animales de esa tienda. – regaño Elinor a sus hijos – Llegando a casa serán castigados debidamente. – amenazo la mujer.

Los tres niños se encogieron asustados, esperando que su madre no decidiera dejarlos sin postre por otro mes.

- Solo nos falta la varita. – canto Merida llamando la atención de su familia.

La familia se dirigió a la mejor tienda de varitas del mundo, _Ollivanders._

Cuando llegaron a la tiendo un chico castaño y dos hombre enormes, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, salían de la tienda, el chico parecía realmente contento.

Entraron a la tienda, Fergus aseguro a sus hijos pequeños en sus brazos, impidiendo sus movimientos. Los niños hicieron pucheros al notar que su padre no los dejara moverse.

- Sean bienvenidos a _Ollivanders. –_ saludo Garrick a los recién llegados - ¿Dónde está la pequeña que recivira su varita? – cuestiono el hombre buscando a la nueva hechicera.

- Aquí estoy! – exclamo feliz Merida, saltando frente al hombre.

- Muy bien, sígueme pequeña. Tu varita te espera. – decía Garrick mientras guiaba a Merida donde podría encontrar la varita perfecta para ella.

Pero solo basto con que Merida diera un paso cerca de una enorme pila de cajas con sus varitas para que una cajita saliera volando directo a las manos de la pelirroja.

- Eso fue rápido. – señalo Garrick, mirando incrédula a la varita y su nueva poseedora.

Merida saco la varita de su caja y la sostuvo fuertemente en su mano derecha, dando un ligero giro con la muñeca una pequeña chispa salió de la varita y aterrizo justo en Fergus y los trillizos que inmediatamente comenzaron a flotar en su sitio.

- Maravilloso. – exclamo sorprendido y feliz el dueño de la tienda.

Elinor sonrió mientras asentía y saco su propia varita de su bolso, haciendo que su esposo y sus hijos volvieran al suelo.

- Es una varita muy segura de sí. ¿De que esta echa? – cuestiono Elinor al vendedor.

- Es una varita con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, con madera de cedro, y debo decir señora, que jamás había visto a una varita decidir a su portador tan rápido, ni siquiera con Harry Potter, él tuvo que hacer un par de intentos antes de dar con la correcta. Su hija debe ser una chica muy decidida si la varita la eligió de inmediato. – explico Garrick.

- No tiene idea. – acepto Elinor mientras observaba a su hija abrazar y besar la varita.

* * *

El día que Merida debía tomar el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts la joven pelirroja se levantó a primera hora de la mañana, saltando por toda la casa, sus hermanitos saltando con ella, todos sonrientes y extasiados.

Fergus no pudo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de sus hijos, por su parte Elinor los miraba enternecida.

- Merida, si no desayunas ahora, no llegaremos a tiempo al tren. – advirtió Elinor a su hija.

Merida se detuvo en seco, sus hermanitos chocando contra sus piernas.

Los cuatro se sentaron tan rápidos como rayos y devoraron toda la comida como pequeños cerditos, Elinor puso los ojos en blanco por los modales de sus hijos, Fergus se carcajeo divertido.

Cuando llegaron a la central de trenes Merida salió disparada buscando el 9 ¾, y es que a pesar de haberse apurado lo más que pudo, el chequeo del equipaje tomo más tiempo de lo esperado.

- Por aquí Merida! – grito uno de sus hermanitos que también habían salido disparados buscando el tren.

Ir a Hogwarts era el sueño más grande de su hermana mayor, y por lo ancestros que ellos ayudarían a su hermana en lo que fuera para cumplir ese sueño.

Toda la familia llego al pilar 9. Fue ahí donde Merida se despidió de su padre. Elinor tomo las manos de sus tres hijos menores y junto a Merida cruzaron el pasadizo que los llevaría a la parada 9 ¾.

- ¿Llevas tu cepillo de cabello? – cuestiono Elinor.

- Sí. – contesto Merida.

- Tu varita? –

- En mi bolsillo. –

- Cepillo de dientes? –

- Empacado. –

- Perfecto. Cuídate mucho hija. – dijo Elinor mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

- Sabes que lo hare mami. – respondió el abrazo Merida.

Sus tres hermanitos se lanzaron sobre ella cuando su madre la soltó, haciendo que la hermana mayor cayera al suelo.

- Nos vemos en navidad pequeños demonios. – rio Merida mientras empujaba a sus hermanitos.

La pelirroja subió al tren.

Elinor sonrió orgullosa de su hija, pero aun así una lagrimita de añoranza escapo de uno de sus ojos.

- Sigue tu propio camino, mi niña. – susurro Elinor al viento cuando el tren partió de la estación.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Me gusto como me quedo el final de este capítulo.

El siguiente capítulo es el final de las introducciones de los cuatro principales, solo nos falta Rapunzel.


	4. Rapunzel Solaris

Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "El origen de los guardianes", "Valiente", "Enredados" y "Harry Potter" le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Solaris, la gran familia de magos, se dice que descienden de la misma rama familiar que la gran maga Rowena Ravenclaw, lo cual es respaldado por el hecho de que todos sus integrantes han sido asignados a la casa de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts (así como los Black a Slytherin y los Weasley a Gryffindor).

Desde el inicio de la historia de dicha familia, los Solaris han sido conocidos por su implacable curiosidad y búsqueda de la sabiduría, como también sus increíbles pociones que ayudan a incrementar la longevidad y curar enfermedades mortales, por lo cual eran envidiados y asediados por muchas familias que querían sus hechizos, pero solo un Solaris es capaz de llevar a cabo dichos encantamientos, por lo que no cesaban los intentos de secuestrar a los miembros más jóvenes de la familia.

Un día dichos intentos no fueron fútiles y una pequeña fue secuestrada de su seno familiar, pero no se trataba de cualquier pequeña, pero de la hija de los actuales líderes de la familia, la pequeña Rapunzel.

Cuando aún faltaba un mes para que la pequeña diera su primer respiro su madre enfermo gravemente, los médicos y sanadores del clan, así como también otros que habían accedido a prestar sus servicios a la rica familia, habían llegado a la fatídica conclusión que solo se podría salvar a una, era la bebe o su madre, el padre de Rapunzel no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguna de ellas, así que el hombre dedico los días y noches siguientes en investigar y experimentar con diferentes pociones e ingredientes con tal de encontrar la cura de su esposa y poder estar los tres juntos, después de tres semanas dio con la respuesta a sus plegarias y esfuerzos, todo resumido en una vieja leyenda, _"Hace mucho tiempo una gota de sol cayó a la tierra y se transformó en una flor que tenía el poder de curar a los enfermos y heridos." _Inmediatamente todos los miembros del clan fueron en busca de la mística y poderosa flor, a los pocos días, y habiendo gastado un pequeña fortuna lo suficientemente grande como para construir dos mansiones de 100 habitaciones cada una, la flor fue encontrada y en cuanto estuvo en las manos del líder de la familia este rápidamente hizo una poción que dio a beber a su moribunda esposa, poción que la curo de aquel horrible mal que la aquejumbraba, al siguiente día nació el rayo de sol que ilumino la vida del matrimonio.

Largo y brillante cabello que brillaba dorado como los rayos del sol, grandes y efervescentes ojos verdes que recordaban a los campos en plena primavera, una curiosidad que rivaliza con la de un gato, un deseo de aprender que rivalizaba con el de los búhos y tan creativa que parecía que las musas la habían tocado al nacer, esas eran las cosas que caracterizaban a Rapunzel, pero había algo más que hacía a la rubia única, una extraña capacidad que la magia de la flor del sol le dio… curar.

Los padres de la chica la resguardaron celosamente, solo el círculo más cercano a los líderes de la familia sabia el secreto de la niña, no más de cinco personas, entre ellas Madame Gothel, hermana de la madre de Rapunzel.

La mujer era la nana personal de Rapunzel y hasta le enseño una canción que ayudaba a la activación de la magia de su cabello, las dos se querían mucho, tanto se querían que la rubia le llamaba Madre Gothel.

Sin embargo, las intenciones de Madame Gothel iban más allá que solo ser la niñera de la pequeña heredera, pues Gothel anhelaba el poder oculto dentro de la niña.

Un día mientras todos en la mansión Solaris dormían, Gothel se escabullo al cuarto de una durmiente Rapunzel e intento cortar un trozo del hermoso y mágico cabello, solo para descubrir que si el cabello era cortado este perdía su poder por completo y se tornaba castaño, en su horror, desesperación y deseo de poder Gothel cargo a la durmiente niña y huyo de la mansión.

- ¿A dónde vamos Madre Gothel? – cuestiono una soñolienta Rapunzel que era cargada por Gothel en medio de la noche.

- Vamos de campamento querida. – respondió Gothel con enfermiza calma mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad por el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando unas criadas fueron a despertar a Rapunzel, se dieron cuenta de que la mágica niña ya no estaba en su habitación, rápidamente las criadas llamaron a los demás sirvientes y miembros de la familia para buscar a la niña, no la encontraron. Cuando fueron a decirle a los padres de Rapunzel que la niña había desaparecido estos rápidamente fueron en busca de Gothel para que les ayudara, pues Madame Gothel era conocida por sus habilidades de búsqueda, ella tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Fueron a buscarla a su estudio privado en el sótano de la mansión, la puerta estaba trancada con un hechizo y no podía abrirla, así que la hicieron explotar con un encantamiento explosivo.

Al entrar al estudio de Gothel los padres de Rapunzel y los demás presentes se horrorizados al notar todos los encantamientos oscuros y demás experimentos grotescos que Gothel llevaba a cabo en su guarida, pero lo que más asusto a los padres de Rapunzel fue la foto que Gothel tenía de la niña, toda rodeada de anotaciones con respecto a lo que Gothel podría hacer con el poder de la pequeña.

La familia Solei salio de la residencia como alma que lleva el diablo, debían encontrarlas antes de que algo irreversible pasara.

Una semana había pasado y es que Madame Gothel había escondido su rastro de manera impecable y magistral, habiéndose escondido junto con la pequeña en una torre escondida en medio de un oscuro bosque que era custodiado por los esbirros de Gothel.

La niña con cada día que pasaba se impacientaba más, ya había sido suficiente tiempo para el campamento, y aunque había aprendido muchas cosas pues Gothel le enseño acerca de varias hierbas que se utilizaban en conjuros, ya quería ver a sus padres y al resto de su familia, pero siempre que Rapunzel pedía por el retorno a su hogar Gothel se lo negaba, alegando que no era seguro para la pequeña.

La pequeña entonces dejaba de discutir, no queriendo perder a la única persona que la salvaba de la triste soledad.

Por otro lado, en su sed de poder y desesperación por obtenerlo, Gothel olvido un obstáculo muy grande y lúgubre, que le perseguiría como sombra hasta devorarle… _Azkaban_ y sus _aurores_.

Una noche fue más que suficiente para el grupo de aurores encontrara la torre en medio de la nada en la que Gothel y Rapunzel estaban, la bruja fue llevada a Azkaban y la niña regresada a sus padres, que la recibieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de ese día la familia Solaris fortifico los hechizos de protección de la casa, todos los niños debían ser acompañados por un ente mágico que les protegiera, ya fuese un animal mágico o un elfo doméstico. En el caso de Rapunzel sus padres le regalaron un camaleón, pero no cualquier camaleón, este pequeñito podía cambiar el color y textura de su cuerpo, se podía mimetizar con casi cualquier cosa, Rapunzel llamo a su nuevo amiguito Pascal.

Pascal se llevaba su trabajo de proteger a la niña muy enserio y nunca dejaba su lado, ni siquiera en la ducha, y si algo parecía amenazar a la pequeña Pascal atacaba con su pegajosa y certera lengua.

El verano del año en el que Rapunzel cumplió sus doce años llego la carta que definiría una parte de su vida, la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querida señorita: Rapunzel Solaris._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Subdirectora: Aurora Sinistra_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_- Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_- Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_- Un par de guantes protectores._

_- Una capa de invierno._

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_- El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_- Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_- Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_- Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_- Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_- Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_- Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_Resto del equipo_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

- ME ACEPTARON! YAHOO! – exclamo la rubia en felicidad.

Acabada de leer la carta la rubia no dejaba de dar saltitos felices sin moverse a ningún lado mientras daba vueltas, vueltas que ocasionaron que se enredara con su largo y mágico cabello rubio y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Pascal se golpeó ligeramente el rostro con su patita derecha y negó dos veces.

- Me aceptaron. – dijo ya más calmada la rubia mientras estaba echa taco en el suelo.

Pascal le sonrio.

_Que voy a hacer contigo_. Se dijo el camaleón en su interior.

Conseguir los útiles escolares de la rubia no fue tarea difícil. La familia Solaris tenia esos utensilios de sobra, sin embargo había algo que solo podían conseguir en el callejón Diagon, más específicamente en _Ollivanders_, la primera, y quizás única, varita mágica de Rapunzel.

La chiquilla no dejada de dar saltitos mientras ella y sus padres avanzaban a la famosa tienda, Pascal se sujetaba del hombro de la niña para no caerse.

Los padres de la niña se rieron enternecidos por las acciones de si hija.

Abrieron la puerta de la tienda y entraron.

Fueron recibidos por el viejo y siempre eficaz Garrick Ollivander.

- Buenas tardes mis buenos amigos, díganme, ¿Dónde está aquel que desea encontrar su varita? – cuestiono amable y bromista Garrick, sabiendo más que bien que la pequeña de largo cabello rubio con un camaleón en el hombro y que no dejaba de saltar era la clienta.

- Yo! – se anunció feliz la rubia, siguiendo el juego del mayor.

- Jaja! ¿Estás lista pequeña? – cuestiono divertido Garrick.

- Nací lista. – dijo la niña.

Garrick sonrio y guio a la niña un poco más adentro en la tienda, la dejo en el centro de la misma y el anciano avanzo a una de la tantas pilas de cajas de varitas, tomo una cajita que se encontraba en la esquina superior izquierda que estaba en la pila del fondo a la derecha, abrió la cajita y le dio la varita a Rapunzel.

- Varita de madera de serbal, con un núcleo de cabello de Veela. – describió la varita al artesano.

Rapunzel la tomo con sus manitas y dio un ligero giro para probarla, el vidrio la ventana voló en pedazos.

Los ojos de Rapunzel se abrieron desmesurados del susto, lo mismo que los de sus padres y Pascal.

- Esa no. – dijo rápidamente Garrick mientras le arrebataba la varita a la niña.

- Nop. – concordó la rubia.

Pascal negó frenéticamente.

El viejo Ollivander comenzó a andar por su tienda una vez más, subió una pequeña escalera y tomo una cajita que estaba en la cima de la pila a su derecha.

- Intenta esta, es de madera de cerezo japonés con un núcleo de colmillo milenario de dos colas. – explico el mayor mientras le daba la varita a la niña.

Pero esta incluso antes de que Rapunzel la sostuviera salio volando evitando que la niña le tocara.

- Esa tampoco. – comento Garrick.

Rapunzel se deprimió un poco, pero de repente tuvo una idea.

- ¿Puedo elegirla yo? – exclamo la rubia de repente m mientras alzaba la manita y su brazo derecho.

Ollivander miro a la niña con algo de asombro al comienzo y luego sonrio, era la primera vez que uno de los clientes le pedía dicha acción, por lo general el daba las varitas y estas elegían o las varitas salían disparadas con los chicos indicados sin ningún problema, como ocurrió con esa chica Dunbroch el día anterior.

Garrick hizo ademan de invitar a la rubia al centro de su tienda, Rapunzel respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, el cabello dorado comenzó a brillar ligeramente, mostrando que la niña estaba concentrando su magia para despertar a la varita. El efecto fue inmediato.

Una cajita salio volando del lugar donde estaba guardada al fondo de una pila de libros e impacto directamente contra la frente de Rapunzel, haciendo que ella cayera estrepitosamente mientras atrapaba la cajita al caer.

Los padres de Rapunzel se acercaron preocupados a su hija, Garrick sonrio divertido.

- Eso fue refrescante. – rio el mayor.

Rapunzel se puso de pie mientras con una mano se frotaba el golpe de su frente y con la otra sostenía la cajita de madera.

- ¿Me permite, señorita? – pidió Garrick a la niña mientras extendía su mano para que Rapunzel le diera la cajita.

La rubia le dio la caja, Ollivander la abrió y le tendió la varita, Rapunzel la tomo con ilusión pintada en su rostro.

- Hecha de madera de sauce, con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio, fiel y centrada, una buena varita. – explico Garrick.

Rapunzel empezó a saltar y dar vueltas, la felicidad irradiaba de su ser.

* * *

- Mamá! Papá! Aquí esta! – grito Rapunzel a sus padres mientras apuntaba al pilar de la parada 9 de la estación del tren.

Los padres de la niña avanzaron con calma, muy a diferencia de su hija que no dejaba de saltar en emoción.

- Tranquila pequeña, aún faltan 15 minutos. – intento calmar el padre a su hija mientras esta acomodaba su carrito de maletas para entrar al pilar.

- El tiempo es relativo padre, no podemos confiar en él! Por lo que sabemos puede que estemos reviviendo un espiral atemporal por alguna causa de algún lugar! – exclamo la niña.

La madre de Rapunzel se rio divertida, el padre miro a su hija enternecido, Pascal estaba tan nervioso como Rapunzel, así que también movió sus patitas delanteras en exasperación.

Atravesaron el portal que los llevo a la parad fueron recibidos por la imagen de más frenéticos chicos y chicas que subían al tren para ir a la escuela.

Los más jóvenes se veían ansiosos y nerviosos, los más veteranos se reían de los novatos y sus caras apretadas del nerviosismo o ansiedad, las familias despedían a sus miembros más jóvenes con abrazos y besos, tal y como le paso a Rapunzel.

Sus padres la envolvieron en un enorme abrazo de oso cariñoso, su madre la lleno de besos y su padre no dejaba de derramar "orgullo liquido" por lo ojos, su princesita al fin iría a Hogwarts.

- Quiero una carta cada semana, jovencita. – instruyo la madre de la rubia mientras subía al tren.

- No te desveles leyendo. – aconsejo el padre.

- Descuiden, estaré bien. Los amo. – se despidió Rapunzel.

- Cuídala Pascal. – instruyo el señor Solaris.

El camaleón hizo un puño con una de sus patitas y lo choco contra su otra pata.

_Déjamelo a mí. _Se dijo en su interior el animalito.

La rubia subió por completo al tren y se perdió en sus pasillos, desapareciendo así de la vista de sus padres.

El silbato del tren sonó anunciando su salida, y los señores Solaris observaron el tren perderse en la lejanía.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Rapunzel se suma y con ella ya son los cuatro principales, en el proximo capitulo comienza la adorable y caotica amistad!


	5. Al fin en Hogwarts

Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "El origen de los guardianes", "Valiente", "Enredados" y "Harry Potter" le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts.

Aquel punto de encuentro entre el mundo _muggle_ y el mundo mágico, la formación de dicho tren represento una operación masiva en la que se utilizaron ciento sesenta y siete hechizos de memoria, más el mayor encantamiento de ocultación jamás llevado a cabo. El brillante tren de color escarlata es aquel que lleva año con año a los alumnos de Hogwarts, jamás llegando tarde, bueno, excepto por cierta vez que unos dementores lo detuvieron por cierta tontería, pero ese no es el punto en esta historia.

Hipo caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de los tantos vagones que estaban abarrotados por jóvenes que se veían felices y ansiosos, algunos incluso nerviosos, tratando de encontrar un vagón vacío o no tan lleno donde el pudiera acomodarse sin incomodar a nadie.

- Qué curioso. – se dijo el castaño – Con este ambiente es más como si fuese a un viaje de campo en lugar de a la escuela. – razono el castaño en voz alta.

- Verdad, no pareciera que vamos a una prisión de libros. – bromeo una vocecilla a su lado.

Hipo giro su cabeza para poder ver a su interlocutor. Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos al encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos azules que tenían un brillo pícaro y divertido, el cabello del chico frente a él era corto y ¿Blanco?

- Oh, el cabello, si es blanco. – respondió el chico la pregunta que hacían los ojos de Hipo.

Hipo sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse.

El chico frente a él sonrio divertido y una risita se escapó de sus labios.

- Jack Nicholas Frost. – se presentó el del pelo blanco mientras extendía su mano.

- Hugo Haddock III. – se presentó Hipo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Jack – Pero me dicen Hipo. –

- ¿Hipo? Pff, eso es mejor que _"Grrrgwrowrug"_. Que en lenguaje yeti significa "_Eh! Tú! Deja eso!". _– dijo Jack.

- ¿Yetis? – cuestiono Hipo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo en búsqueda de un vagón libre.

- Trabajan en el taller de mi padre, son muy habilidosos. – respondió Jack.

- Ooh. – fue la inteligente respuesta de Hipo.

- ¿De dónde eres? – siguió Jack la conversación.

- De Berk. – dijo Hipo.

- El pueblito medio olvidado cerca de Blackburn? –

- Ese mismo. – asintió Hipo – Y tú? –

Jack abrió la puerta de otro vagón y para suerte de los dos chicos estaba vacío, se trataba de un espacio de para al menos ocho personas, una mesita y compartimientos para las maletas, por la ventana se podía ver el paisaje ligeramente deformado por la velocidad.

- No estoy seguro. – respondió Jack mientras el e Hipo entraban y tomaban asiento – Sé que estamos en alguna parte más allá del círculo polar ártico, pero no estoy seguro en que región o país. – respondió honesto Jack al tomar asiento.

- Que frio. – señalo Hipo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, imaginarse el frio lo hizo temblar.

- No es tan malo, te acostumbras. – le quito importancia Jack.

- ¿Tus padres son magos? – cuestiono con verdadera curiosidad Hipo, el brillo de sus ojos lo hacía ver como un niñito que quiere abrir su regalo la mañana de navidad, o al menos eso le pareció a Jack.

El peliblanco sonrio enternecido.

- Mi padre, y si, es un mago muy especial. – respondió Jack con picardía, no iba a arruinar la sorpresa de que padre era el mismísimo San Nicholas. - ¿Qué hay de ti? –

- Creo que la palabra que se usa es _¿Muggles?_ – respondió Hipo.

- ¡¿Tus padres no tienen magia?! Genial! ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando te llego la carta? – cuestiono Jack.

Ahora el parecía el niñito la mañana de navidad.

Hipo se movió algo incómodo en su asiento, no le gustaba mucho que le prestaran tanta atención.

- Mi padre. – empezó Hipo, dándole a entender Jack de la misma forma que el uso que solo tiene a su padre – No lo tomo muy bien, pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, me costó convencerlo de dejarme venir. – confeso el castaño.

Jack se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer un poco más en la silla.

- Pero estas aquí y eso es lo que importa. – razono Jack.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica de salvaje, largo y endemoniadamente rizado cabello del color del fuego, la fiera mirada azul-verdosa, el rostro redondo con pecas y una adorable naricilla respingada.

_Que cabello!_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo Hipo y Jack.

- Hey! Les molesta si me quedo? Los demás vagones están a punto de reventar! – hablo fuerte pero simpática la pelirroja.

- Adelante. – acepto Hipo.

La pelirroja entro y se sentó junto a hipo.

- El nombre es Merida Dunbroch. – se presentó la chica, el marcado acento escoses haciéndose presente.

- Jack Nicholas Frost. –

- Hugo Haddock III, pero me dicen Hipo. –

- ¿Hipo? Y yo creyendo que mi padre ponía malos apodos. – recrimino Merida.

- Oye, ¿Tu cabello es de verdad? – pregunto Jack.

- ¿Algún problema con mi cabello? – pregunto tosca Merida.

- No, es solo que es la primera vez que veo cabello tan rojo y tan esponjoso sobre la cabeza de alguien. – respondió Jack.

- Dímelo a mí. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que he oído con respecto a mi cabello. – bufo Merida mientras se dejaba caer un poco más en su asiento.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿Se pueden azar malvaviscos en tu cabeza? – bromeo Jack.

- Y ese no es el peor. – se quejó Merida.

Hipo observo y escucho divertido a los chicos con los que compartía el vagón, mientras que Jack era relajado y pícaro, Merida era más reacia y feroz.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, esta vez mostrando a una chica delgada de largo, muy largo, y gruesamente trenzado cabello rubio dorado, los vivaces ojos verde claro de la chica eran brillantes, pero lo que más llamo la atención de los tres ocupantes del vagón fue el camaleón que estaba en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, que los miraba con sospecha.

_Otra de cabello increíble_. Pensaron otra vez al mismo tiempo Jack e Hipo.

_Que cabello_. Penso Merida.

- Al fin! Un vagón con suficiente espacio! – exclamo la rubia - ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes? Ya me canse de caminar! – pidió.

- Es un tren libre. – comento Jack.

La rubia sonrio y entro, se sentó al lado de Jack, frente a Merida.

- Me llamo Rapunzel Solaris y este pequeño de aquí es Pascal, es mi mejor amigo, es un camaleón mágico que puede mimetizarse casi con todo. – se presentó y explico la chica con rapidez.

- Un camaleón mágico? – cuestiono Hipo sin despegarle la mirada al animalito.

Pascal le dirigió la mirada y le vio justo a los ojos, cuando Hipo se supo observado por la criaturita se acercó a Pascal con cuidado.

Jack y Merida observaron a Hipo curiosos, Rapunzel no se movió de su lugar, algo le decía que eso sería una mala idea.

El camaleón se vio atrapado en la mirada de bosque de Hipo, por algún motivo se sentía bien, cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba en el hombro de su ama, pero en las manos de Hipo, siendo acariciado como si fuese la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Pascal no deja que nadie fuera de mis padres y yo le toquemos. – señalo sorprendida Rapunzel.

- Supongo que es porque soy bueno con los animales. – respondió restándole importancia Hipo – Soy Hugo Haddock, por cierto, me dicen Hipo. – se presentó el chico mientras seguía acariciando a Pascal, el camaleón no tenía ninguna queja.

- Jack. –

- Merida. –

- Es un placer! – canto feliz la rubia.

En eso Pascal enrollo su cola a la delgada muñeca de hipo y cambio su textura y color por la de la chamarra que Hipo usaba.

- De verdad cambio su textura y todo! – canto Hipo sorprendido.

- Pues claro, es un camaleón mágico. – señalo Rapunzel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Mágico cómo? – pregunto emocionado Hipo.

- Pues que fue creado con magia. – respondió ahora Merida – Así como este tren se mueve con magia, ese camaleón fue hecho con magia, ¿No? – explico la pelirroja.

Rapunzel asintió en su lugar.

- No hay conductor?! – exclamo Hipo.

- Oh, cierto. Permítanme explicar, nuestro querido Hipo viene de una familia de puros _muggles. _– informo Jack.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – pregunto emocionada Rapunzel.

- Mi padre es _muggle_, siempre que algo mágico ocurre se pone todo feliz, como niñito en su cumpleaños. – bromeo Merida.

Entonces llego el carrito de golosinas.

- Así que, abro la cajita con la rana de chocolate y ¿esta me saltara en la cara? – cuestiono Hipo, Pascal ahora bien acomodado en su hombro derecho.

Los otros tres en el vagón asintieron.

Hipo abrió el paquetito del dulce… nada paso.

Acerco el paquetito a su rostro para ver si en efecto había algo adentro, para su sorpresa la rana de chocolate le salto en la cara y choco contra su frente.

- Auch! – exclamo Hipo llevando rápidamente su mano derecha a su rostro, atrapando así a la mortal golosina.

Los otros tres presentes rieron divertidos.

- Haha! Lo bueno es que solo saltan una vez! – comento Jack entre risas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Hipo mientras se llevaba el chocolate a la boca y volteando la cajita.

- Son cromos coleccionables con los rostros de magos famosos. – explico Rapunzel desde su asiento.

- ¿Quién te toco? – cuestiono Merida arrebatándole la cajita de las manos a Hipo – Que suerte! Te toco Harry Potter! –

- ¿Quién es Harry Potter? – cuestiono curioso Hipo.

Merida lo miro indignada y como si fuese un loco.

- ¡¿No sabes quién es Harry Potter?! – cuestiono sin creerlo Merida.

- Tranquila _blazehead, _recuerda que solo conocía lo que el mundo _muggle_ le mostraba. – calmo Jack a la chica.

- Hace mucho tiempo existió un mago tan poderoso y tan malvado que simplemente decidió que los muggles y los brujos que descendían de estos no eran dignos de habitar el mundo. – empezó el relato Rapunzel.

- "El que no debe ser nombrado", le llamaban. Comenzó a cazar a todos aquellos que tuvieran contacto con _muggles_ o que descendieran de estos. – continuo Jack, por primera vez serio en lo que iba del viaje.

- Pero un día uno de esos intentos fallo, un niño sobrevivió, Harry Potter, y fue el mismo Harry Potter años después el que le puso fin a su vida. – concluyo el relato Merida.

- Esta es una parte muy importante en la historia de la magia tal y como se conoce, Hipo. Harry Potter es uno de los mayores héroes contemporáneos de nuestro mundo. – explico Rapunzel.

Hipo asintió en entendimiento.

El resto del viaje paso entre bromas y risas, Hipo se sentía muy a gusto entre sus nuevos amigos.

_A papá le va a gustar saber de esto en la carta_. Se dijo el castaño.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez para revelar a un chico alto y fornido, sus ojos grises expresaban bondad aunque su rostro fuese serio. El chico usaba una túnica negra con detalles en rojo y dorado, lo que Hipo reconoció como el uniforme de la escuela.

- Sera mejor que se pongan el uniforme, estamos a treinta minutos de nuestro destino. – reporto el chico y cerró la puerta.

De repente toda la ansiedad y nerviosismo volvieron a los cuatro chicos.

* * *

- Todos los alumnos de primer año, por favor formen una línea y vengan conmigo! – instruía a gritos un enorme hombre mientras los alumnos salían del tren en la estación de Hogsmeade.

Varios chicos observaban al hombre con una mezcla de asombro y terror.

Debía medir al menos tres metros de alto y el doble de ancho de un humano promedio, el cabello era largo y revoltoso, casi tanto como el de Merida, y se confundía con su larga barba que llegaba hasta su pecho.

- Jamás creí que vería a alguien más alto que mi padre. – dijo Hipo en su asombro al ver al enorme hombre.

- Dímelo a mí. - concordó Merida mientras una imagen imaginaria de su padre se quedaba pequeña al lado del enorme hombre.

Cuando todos los alumnos de primero rodearon al enorme sujeto este procedió a presentarse.

- Muy bien! Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardabosques de Hogwarts y el que los guiara hasta el colegio! Síganme! – instruyo y comenzó a caminar en dirección del lago.

Los de primero caminaron detrás de Hagrid.

- ¿Creen que sea un mestizo? – cuestiono en un susurro Jack a sus nuevos amigos.

- ¿Mestizo? – pregunto confundido Hipo también en un susurro.

- Sí, no es extraño que algunas creaturas mágicas se desposen con magos. – explico Jack.

- No creo que debamos hablar de eso, es de mala educación, ¿Qué tal si solo fue víctima de un mal experimento? – comento a manera de regaño Rapunzel en un susurro.

- Rapunzel tiene razón. – concordó Merida.

El enorme grupo de niños siguió caminando en la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la noche, pero cuando llegaron al lago la luz de la luna dibujaba la silueta de un enorme castillo en la lejanía.

Ahora, ¿Cuál es la primera palabra que te sale de la boca al ver Hogwarts por primera vez?

- Imponente. – dijo Merida.

- Tétrico. - susurro asombrado Jack.

- Majestuoso! – exclamo Rapunzel.

- Wow. – atino a decir Hipo.

- Muy bien chicos! Suban a los botes! – instruyo Hagrid.

Los alumnos obedecieron.

- Nervioso? – pregunto Jack a Hipo con diversión.

El castaño se veía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de los nervios.

- Creo que voy a vomitar de la emoción. – respondió Hipo.

- Esto es excitante~. – canto Rapunzel dando saltitos en su asiento.

- Ya casi llegamos. – comento Merida mirando con intensidad la figura de la escuela que se acercaba con cada minuto.

El castillo Hogwarts era enorme y espeluznante a primera vista, su revoltijo de torres lo hacían verse como un laberinto construido de manera vertical sobre el lago. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, estaban en una gruta que iba por debajo del castillo.

- Síganme! – llamo Hagrid mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente en dirección del castillo.

Los novatos le siguieron, todos hablando en susurros, dejando que la tensión y el nerviosismo crecieran lentamente en sus interiores.

Se detuvieron frente a una imponente puerta, Hagrid se giró a mirarlos y volvió a hablar en su gruesa y aun así cálida voz.

- Antes de que puedan formar oficialmente parte de las filas de estudiantes de esta institución, primero deben pasar por la ceremonia de selección, en la cual se les asignara la casa a la que pertenecerán por los siguientes siete años, serán su hogar, su confidente. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! – hablo Hagrid solemne mientras abría la enorme puerta detrás de él, dejando a la vista un enorme salón con cuatro enormes y largas mesas.

El techo era transparente y el cielo estrellado con la luna y las nubes decoraba el salón, grandes estandartes con los colores de las cuatro casa de Hogwarts colgaban en las paredes, indicando a que mesa pertenecía cada casa.

Los novatos estaban mudos de la impresión.

Al fondo del salón había una mesa donde su postraban los profesores de la escuela, todos mirando a los nuevos alumnos de la academia, aplausos de los alumnos de grados mayores, todos dando la bienvenida a los nuevos.

De repente una curiosa melodía se empezó a hacer eco en las paredes del gran salón, e iba más o menos así…

_Bienvenidos, bienvenidos_

_Bienvenidos sean a Hogwarts_

_Bienvenidos, bienvenidos_

_Bienvenidos pequeñitos al inicio de la magia._

_Construida hace mil años_

_Por las manos de cuatro amigos_

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin_

_Todos juntos y felices_

_Enseñar es el propósito_

_Guiar el corazón._

_Con mis años y experiencia les diré a donde ir_

_Los pondré en sus nuevas casas donde _

_Se aprenderán a divertir._

_Vengan conmigo jovencitos,_

_Este viejo sombrero guarda más que un simple conejo bajo su ala._

Canto un viejo sombrero que estaba en una silla en medio de una tarima.

- Sean bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería! – hablo imponente un mujer mayor que estaba parada justo en medio de la mesa de profesores, todos los novatos guardaron silencio y observaron a la dama que se veía estricta y sabia – Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, y soy la directora de esta maravillosa institución! Como ya debía haberles explicado el señor Hagrid. – McGonagall señalo a Hagrid que aún estaba de pie detrás del enorme grupo de novatos – Estamos a punto de iniciar lo que se conoce en esta escuela como la ceremonia de selección. – McGonagall señalo una silla de tres patas que estaba en medio de la tarima donde ella se encontraba, al lado de la silla un hombre que sostenía un papiro grueso y al viejo sombrero que canto cuando los novatos entraron a la sala – El señor Longbottom dirá su nombre y pasaran asentarse en la silla donde se les colocara el sombrero seleccionador que les dirá a que casa pertenecerán por los siguientes siete años. – explico la directora.

- Van a dejarle una tarea tan importante a un viejo sombrero? – pregunto Hipo a sus tres nuevos amigos.

- Podrá verse algo sucio y viejo, pero el sombrero seleccionador a colocada a los alumnos de Hogwarts en sus casas desde que la escuela fue fundada, y nunca se ha equivocado. – explico Rapunzel.

- Escuche que todos los años canta una canción diferente para recibir a los alumnos de primero, por lo visto este año intento hacer un rap. – señalo Merida.

- Puede comenzar, Señor Longbottom. – anuncio McGonagall.

Neville Longbottom asintió solemne a la petición de la directora y dejo que el papiro de sus manos de desenrollarla, mostrando los nombres de los de primer año.

- Abigail Longchamp! – hablo fuerte el maestro al lado del silla.

Una chica bajita de cabello rubio amarrado en dos trencitas y ojo grises avanzo hasta la silla y tomo asiento, el señor Longbottom le puso el sombrero y este oculto el rostro de la niña hasta la barbilla de esta, pasaron cinco segundos exactos antes de que el sombrero gritara…

- RAVENCLAW! – anuncio el sombrero.

Los que estaban sentados bajo el estandarte de un águila con colores de fondo azul y bronce comenzaron a aplaudir extasiados de tener una nueva miembro en sus filas.

Abigail bajo de la silla con un salto y se apresuró a unirse a sus hermanos y hermanas de Ravenclaw.

- Arnold Greenspot! - anuncio el señor Longbottom.

Un chico de la estatura de Jack, largo cabello hasta la altura de su barbilla de color castaño claro y mirada nerviosa avanzo hasta la silla, se le coloco el sombrero y…

- HUFFLEPUFF! – anuncio el sombrero.

Arnold suspiro aliviado.

Los miembros de la mesa que estaba bajo el estandarte de un tejón con colores de fondo amarillo y negro aplaudieron felices cuando el chico llego con ellos.

- Astrid Hofferson! – llamo Neville.

Otra rubia salio de la multitud de estudiantes, esta también tenía el cabello trenzado hacia atrás, aunque su cabello era mucho más corto que el de Rapunzel, sus brillantes ojos azul cielo brillaban decididos y fieros.

Astrid se acercó a la silla y toma asiento, se le coloco el sombrero, paso un buen rato, tanto el sombrero hacía caras curiosas, como si no se pusiera decidir, al final el sombrero por fin se decidió…

- HUFFLEPUFF! – exclamo el antiguo articulo mágico.

Astrid sonrio complacida y salio corriendo con sus hermanos y hermanas de cas que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Otros doce chicos pasaron, cuatro Slytherin, cinco Gryffindor, dos Ravenclaw y otro Hufflepuff.

- Hugo Haddock III! – anuncio el señor Longbottom.

Hipo dio un saltito asustado y nervioso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Merida y Jack lo detuvieron por los hombros, le dieron media vuelta y apuntaron en dirección de la silla.

- Creo que voy a vomitar. – señalo Hipo mientras empezaba a caminar tenso hacia la silla.

- Va a vomitar. – aseguro Jack mientras veía a Hipo acercarse a la silla.

- Sip. – concordó Merida.

- No quiero ver. – dijo Rapunzel mientras se tapaba los ojos, Pascal hizo lo mismo con sus patitas.

Hipo llego hasta la silla sin hacer el ridículo.

- ¿Ya vomito? – cuestiono temerosa Rapunzel sin destapar sus ojos.

- Asombrosamente, no. – respondió Merida.

La rubia de largo cabello se destapo los ojos y dirigió la mirada a su amigo en la silla.

Neville coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Hipo, el sombre le cubrió la mitad del rostro al castaño, deteniéndose en su nariz.

_Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? _Hablo una voz vieja en la mente de Hipo.

_Estas en mi cabeza?! Genial! _Exclamo Hipo en su mente.

_Veo que eres un chico creativo y curioso, crees en el trabajo duro para lograr tus metas, eres leal, tanto a ti mismo como a tus amigos, tienes un don especial con los animales, eso no se ve muy a menudo, no te gusta la atención, de hecho, te incomodad que las personas se fijen demasiado en ti. _Señalo el sombrero.

Hipo se sonrojo un poco con eso último.

_Se cual casa es perfecta para ti pequeño. _Le dijo el sombrero en su cabeza.

- HUFFLEPUFF! – anuncio el sombrero.

La casa del tejón vitoreo a su nuevo inquilino.

Jack vitoreo a su amigo, chiflando de emoción.

Merida y Rapunzel saltaron y se abrazaron felices por su amigo.

Hipo suspiro aliviado, jamás había estado tan nervioso, se bajó de la silla y se apuró a unirse con sus hermanos de casa, mientras corría le dedico una mirada feliz a sus amigos que le dedicaban sonrisas y pulgares arriba. Fue recibido con abrazos, palmadas en la espalda u hombros y amistosas sacudidas de cabello.

Pasaron otros diez chicos, tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor, tres Ravenclaw y dos Hufflepuff.

- Jack Nicholas Frost! – hablo fuerte Neville.

- Señoritas, deséenme suerte. – menciono Jack antes de avanzar en dirección de la silla.

- No te metas en problemas, _frostbite_! – exclamo Merida.

- Rómpete una pierna! – deseo positiva Rapunzel.

Jack alzo un brazo como señal de que las había escuchado.

El peliblanco tomo asiento y se le coloco el sombrero que alcanzo a cubrirle los ojos.

_Wow! A alguien le gustan las travesuras!_ Exclamo casi de inmediato el sombrero en la mente de Jack.

El peliblanco sonrio divertido.

_También tienes líos con las reglas_. Añadió el sombrero.

_Se interponen con la diversión. _Comento Jack en sus adentros.

_Pero eso no quiere decir que seas malo, en lo absoluto, proteges a tus seres queridos con todo lo que tienes, no importa cómo, nada toca a tus amados sin pasar antes por ti, te gusta pasar un buen rato, pero las reglas a veces son un obstáculo, obstáculo que no te importa romper, eres astuto, muy astuto, tengo la casa indicada, aunque quizás tengas algunos altercados con tus compañeros, pero supongo que eso para ti lo hace mejor._ Hablo el sombrero en la mente de Jack.

- SLYTHERIN! – exclamo el sombrero.

_Esto va a estar divertido. _Comento Jack en su interior antes de que le quitara el sombrero.

Ante semejante aseveración el sombrero sonrio y negó, un chico problema interesante había llegado a Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué no me asombra? – se preguntó Merida en voz alta mientras veía a Jack integrarse a la mesa que estaba bajo el estandarte de una serpiente con los colores verde y plateado de fondo.

- Le queda. – concordó Rapunzel.

Hipo le dirigió una mirada a Jack, este la intercepto y sonrio, Hipo devolvió la sonrisa y le dedico un pulgar arriba.

Quince chicos pasaron, siete a Hufflepuff, tres a Ravenclaw, tres a Gryffindor y dos más a Slytherin.

- Merida Dunbroch! – exclamo el señor Longbottom.

La pelirroja se tensó en su lugar y luego exhalo el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta, asintió con decisión y avanzo a la condenada silla.

Rapunzel se quedó sola con Pascal, ambos miraban la espalda erguida y fuerte de Merida.

Hipo observo a su amiga tomar asiento, la cara de Merida estaba tensa.

Jack se rio fuerte a carcajadas cuando el sombrero no pudo bajar mucho en la cabeza de la pelirroja, el señor Longbottom tuvo que empujarlo hacia abajo para que ajustara lo suficiente para no salir disparado por la esponjosidad del cabello.

_Valiente, es un término que te describe muy bien._ Cometo el sombrero en la mente de Merida.

_Pero debes recordar pequeña que la valentía sin prudencia no es más que mera estupidez_. Aconsejo el viejo y sabio sombrero.

_¿Conoce a mi madre?_ Cuestiono Merida en sus adentros, pues esa frase era una de las favoritas de Elinor.

_No eres muy paciente, también eres leal y amas con la misma pasión con el que brillan tus ojos, tengo la casa perfecta para ti._

- GRYFFINDOR! – exclamo el sombrero.

- SI! – exclamo Merida mientras saltaba de la silla y arrojaba el sombrero al aire.

Neville atrapo el sombrero y le dedico una mirada de reproche a la pelirroja.

- Perdón. – dijo Merida mientras sonreía avergonzada.

Neville sonrio y negó, luego le indico a Merida que se fuera con sus nuevos compañeros.

Los miembros de la casa del leon con colores rojo y dorado recibieron a Merida como si fuera una campeona mundial.

Rapunzel saltaba en su sitio, feliz de que su nueva amiga consiguiera lo que más quería, entrar a la misma casa que su héroe.

Jack aplaudía en su sitio, feliz por Merida. Lo mismo hacia Hipo desde su lugar.

Pasaron más chicos, todos colocados en una casa, todos contentos y nerviosos, y con cada nombre se acercaba otro, a Rapunzel casi se le sale el corazón cuando su nombre fue mencionado.

- Rapunzel Solaris! – anuncio Neville.

La rubia salto y dio un gritito que casi deja sordos a los que estaban más cerca de ella, Pascal se tapó sus agujeros auditivos.

La chica avanzo hasta la silla y de un salto tomo asiento, se le coloco el sombrero que solo le tapo la mitad del rostro hasta se adorable y respingada naricita.

Pascal se había bajado del hombro de su ama y se acomodó en sus piernas.

_Otra Solaris, me preguntaba cuando llegaría la nueva generación de ustedes a Hogwarts._ Comento el sombrero.

_Son como los Weasley, no dejan de llegar._ Bromeo el sombrero.

Rapunzel se rio ante la broma.

_Creativa, sincera, soñadora, curiosa e inteligente, creo que ya sabes a que casa te asignare._

- RAVENCLAW! – anuncio el sombrero.

Rapunzel sonrio feliz, al fin podría resolver las famosas adivinanzas de la entrada de la casa del cuervo!

La rubia tomo Pascal entre sus manos y lo volvió a colocar en su hombro derecho, luego le dio el sombrero al señor Longbottom y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Los alumnos que faltaban fueron asignados, todos felices de saber su lugar en la escuela por ahora.

La directora volvió a ponerse en pie y dio el discurso de bienvenida.

- Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts. – llamo la atención la sabia bruja – Es un honor anunciar que la escuela abre sus puertas una vez más ante todo aquel que esté dispuesto a estudiar los secretos de la magia y la hechicería. Debo decir a los alumnos de primer año, y recordar a los demás, que el bosque prohibido no es seguro, por lo tanto está prohibido introducirse en el mismo. También debo informarles sobre el pasillo del tercer piso, pues está prohibido para todo aquel que no desee la más indeseable de las muertes. Quiero dar una felicitación a los alumnos recientemente seleccionados para sus casas e incitar la obediencia a sus respectivos prefectos. Le recuerdo a los capitanes de los equipos de _Quidditch_ que deben pasar por mi despacho cuando tengan su equipo completo, y presentar la debida solicitud con antelación para apartar el campo para los entrenamientos. Por último, no tengo nada más que decir en este momento, que desearles suerte estudios, y que disfruten de su cena de bienvenida a Hogwarts, felicidades alumnos, bienvenidos. – hablo correcta y solemne Minerva McGonagall en el pedestal con forma de búho.

La anciana y sabia bruja dio dos palmadas fuertes y frente a los ojos de los alumnos deliciosos manjares fueron puestos, apareciendo de la nada, en las mesas.

- Amo la magia. – aseguro Hipo mientras tomaba una enorme pierna de pavo y se la llevaba a la boca.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: Al fin en Hogwarts!

Angel-kun: ¿Que clase aventuras le esperan a nuestros cuatro protagonistas?

Sacchi: Solo el tiempo lo dira.


	6. Primer dia

Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "El origen de los guardianes", "Valiente", "Enredados" y "Harry Potter" le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

_POV DE HIPO_

Después del banquete los prefectos de cada una de las casas nos guiaron a los novatos por primera vez a lo que será su hogar lejos del hogar.

- Alumnos de primero de la casa de Hufflepuff, síganme! – indico el prefecto.

Debía ser un alumno de alguno de los últimos años, era alto y algo rechoncho, pero se veía contento con su posición, parecía un muñeco de navidad en pleno verano, solo le faltaba el sombrerito de copa.

Seguimos al prefecto mientras mirábamos curiosos la extraña y maravillosa estructura que era el interior de Hogwarts, grandes escaleras que se movían de lugar, pinturas que se movían e interactuaban unas con otras y con los alumnos, muchas dándoles la bienvenida al castillo.

Nos movimos hacia un pasillo subterráneo que llevaba hacia una bodega vieja, nos detuvimos frente a una pila de barriles, el prefecto se acercó al segundo barril empezando por abajo y lo golpeo con un ritmo curioso y alegre.

- Por favor recuerden ese ritmo, se le llama "El ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff", y es la clave para que nosotros alumnos de la casa podamos entrar, no se lo den a ningún miembro de las otras casas, pues eso está prohibido y se castiga de manera muy severa. – explico el prefecto.

Todos los novatos asentimos.

- Bienvenidos a Hufflepuff! – anuncio el prefecto mientras nos dejaba entrara a los que sería la sala común.

La sala común estaba llena de armarios, banderines amarillos y un pizarrón donde los estudiantes podían colocar todo tipo de información, en ese mismo pizarrón había un enorme cartel que decía "Bienvenidos novatos!", las letras cambiaban de color, tamaño y forma, también idioma.

- Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. – rio el fantasma de un fraile gordo sobre nuestras cabezas – Bienvenidos a Hogwarts palomitas~. – nos dije en tono amable el fantasma.

Mi cara empezaba a dolerme de todo lo que estaba sonriendo.

- Chicas de primero, síganme a los dormitorios femeninos. – indico la prefecta a las chicas.

- Lo mismo va para los chicos, por favor síganme. – nos instruyó el prefecto a los chicos.

Caminamos más hacia abajo, me supongo que ya estábamos cerca del sótano de la escuela, y recorrimos estrechos túneles hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios, había cinco camas por dormitorio, todas decoradas con cortinas amarillas con detalles en negro.

- Sus cosas ya han sido colocadas en sus respectivas habitaciones, una vez desempaquen por favor vuelvan a la sala común para darles la bienvenida oficial a la casa. – informo el prefecto mientras salía por los mismo pasillos por los que entramos.

Encontré mis cosas sobre una muy bien tendida cama, acomode mi ropa en los cajones debajo de la cama y en el armario que se me asigno. Una vez tuve todo en su lugar y me presente con mis compañeros de dormitorio, chicos simpáticos, me agradaron, espero que nos llevemos bien, procedimos a volver a la sala común.

En el camino nos topamos con más alumnos de primer año, tanto chicos como chicas, reconocí a la chica Hofferson que iba platicando alegremente con otras novatas, una vez llegamos a la sala común todo estaba a oscuras.

- SORPRESA! – gritaron de repente los miembros de cursos superiores saliendo de la nada.

Todos los de primero dimos un salto del susto, muchas chicas, y yo, gritamos del susto.

_Oh, querida Helga Hufflepuff_

_Danos honor lealtad y justicia_

_Porque esas son nuestras cualidades,_

_Nosotros no tenemos miedo a los trabajos duros y necesarios._

_No nos fijamos si venimos de familia muggle_

_O de magos, nos importa tener amistad_

_No somos ambiciosos como Salazar Slytherin,_

_Queremos paz y lealtad._

_Estamos orgullosos de ser hufflepuffs_

_Venimos de un ancho valle_

_Y nuestro mérito es rompernos los codos._

_Nuestro propósito es enseñar a los hufflepuffs_

_A defenderse contra las artes tenebrosas,_

_Enseñar encantamientos._

_Nunca los vamos a preparar para matar_

_Y algún día cuando aprendamos hechizos,_

_Vamos a poder enfrentar a Lord Voldemort_

Cantaron los miembros mayores de la casa, sentí como mi corazón latía feliz y cálido, una extraña felicidad me inundo, me sentía como en mi cumpleaños!

- Bienvenidos a Hufflepuff, mis queridos retoños! – anuncio feliz y efusiva una mujer mayor, su rozado cabello gris y cansada pero cálida sonrisa la distinguían como una mujer que a pesar de su edad iba por la vida con anergia – Soy Madame Pomona Sprout, y soy la encargada de esta casa, también soy la encargada del departamento de herbolaria, mis niños, verán que la magia solo está empezando. -

Espero que todos los maestros sean tan amigables como Madame Sprout.

* * *

_POV DE JACK_

- Muy bien novatos síganme! Créanme que no quieren perderse en el camino a Slytherin! – nos dijo a modo de broma el prefecto, pero una luz en sus ojos me hizo ver que hablaba en serio.

El sujeto tenía cabello corto y oscuro, usaba lentes, se veía inteligente, o al menos más inteligente que la mayoría de personas que conozco.

Nuestro grupo iba detrás del de Hufflepuff, pude ver a Hipo andando nervioso y maravillado ante la arquitectura del castillo, no pude evitar sonreír, los sustos que le podre dar a este chico. Luego de un rato el grupo de Hufflepuff se fue por otro lado y nosotros seguimos bajando, y bajando, y bajando.

- Hey! Nos llevan a las mazmorras o qué?! – grito un chico de largo cabello rubio.

- Es correcto, ahí los llevamos. – respondió sonriente el cuatro ojos del prefecto.

Más de uno se congelo en su sitio, yo incluido.

- Por qué?! Aún no hemos hecho nada malo! – exclame.

Pase buena parte de mi infancia en una sala de castigos en un orfanato de mala muerte, no quiero ninguna mazmorra!

El cuatro ojos se rio divertido.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, lo que pasa es que la sala común está ahí. – nos informó.

- Por qué rayos una sala común estaría en unas mazmorras?! – cuestiono una chica, esta se parecía mucho al otro chico de largo cabello rubio.

Ahora que recuerdo, creo que un par de gemelos quedo en Slytherin.

- Pregúntale al fundador, pero lleva muerto casi mil años, así que suerte. – respondió el cuatro ojos divertido.

No pude evitar bufar, algo me dice que este sujeto será duro de pelar.

Legamos a las mazmorras, el cuatro ojos se detuvo y se giró hacia nosotros.

- Hagan el favor de escuchar con atención la clave de la casa, si se les olvida pueden venir conmigo, con gusto se las repetiré, pero recuerden que bajo ninguna circunstancia o motivo deben darle dicha clave a nadie de ninguna de las demás casas, eso está estrictamente prohibido y es penado pesadamente, ¿Quedo claro? – esto último lo dijo el cuatro ojos de manera seria y peligrosa.

Todos los novatos asentimos lentamente.

- Qué bueno! – dijo feliz el cuatro ojos para luego volver su atención a la puerta de la mazmorra – La astucia de la serpiente cambio al mundo. – recito el cuatro ojos.

De inmediato la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un amplio cuarto con techo bajo, iluminado con lámparas verdes con vidrios que permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas, formando diversas formas místicas y fascinantes, por lo visto nos encontrábamos debajo del Lago que cruzamos para llegar a la escuela, ya que el agua se reflejaba. Grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados y copas de madera oscura decoraban la sala.

Los dormitorios de las chicas están por el pasillo derecho, y los de los chicos por el pasillo izquierdo, tengan cuidado de no perderse o podrían no volver a salir de las mazmorras, sus cosas ya están es sus respectivas habitaciones– indico el prefecto cuatro ojos.

- Y ya? – pregunte.

- Pues sí, bueno, que no te asombre si te juegan algunas bromas pesadas los alumnos de grados mayores. – señalo el cuatro ojos.

- No todo en la vida es diversión señor Frost. – me dijo y se fue por su lado.

Esto no es divertido.

* * *

_POV DE MERIDA_

- Muy bien novatos, andando! Gryffindor nos espera! – exclamo el prefecto de la casa, un chico de cabello azul eléctrico.

Y yo pensando que mi cabello era una locura.

Comenzamos a seguirle y nos guio en dirección de un extrañas escaleras que se movían.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, las escaleras se mueven siempre, si no tienen cuidado podrían hacerles dar vuelta tras vuelta, así que tienen que ser muy cuidadosos con los horarios o serán atrapados por la escaleras. – explico el chico.

Seguimos andando hasta que llegamos al séptimo piso, nos detuvimos frente a una enorme pintura de una dama de considerable talla, mi madre me dice que decir la palabra con G es de muy mala educación.

- Bienvenidos a Gryffindor! – exclamo la dama en la pintura.

El prefecto sonrio.

- ¿Me dejara pasar mi dama? – cuestiono divertido el prefecto de escandaloso cabello.

- Contraseña, mí querido Teddy. – pidió la dama en la pintura.

- Buñuelos de plátano. – dijo divertido el chico.

Todos los novatos lo miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ¿Es enserio? Me gustan los buñuelos de plátano, pero ¿Una contraseña basada en eso? Eso es astuto.

- Es correcto. – acepto la dama mientras la pintura se abría como si de una puerta se tratase y daba paso a una enorme sala común.

Se trataba de una gran sala llena de grandes armarios, mesas, y un pizarrón donde los estudiantes encuentran noticias. Una ventana mira hacia afuera a los terrenos del castillo y una gran chimenea domina la pared.

Una vez todos estuvimos dentro los prefectos nos llamaron la atención.

- La contraseña que acabo de utilizar en una de las tantas, todas las mañanas se les dirá la contraseña del día, no pueden decirle a nadie de las otras casas la contraseña, eso es severamente penado y esta estrictamente prohibido, ¿Entendido? – explico el prefecto.

Los novatos asentimos.

- Muy bien, la chicas vengan conmigo! Las llevare a los dormitorios femeninos! – nos dijo la prefecta que era una chica rubia.

Subimos por una escalera y entramos a las habitaciones.

- Sus cosas ya están en sus respectivas camas, acomódenlas en los armarios que se les asignaron, si quieren pueden ir un rato a la sala común, pero deben irse a dormir antes de las diez, mañana es el primer día de clases y créanme que no quieren llegar tarde a su primer día! – instruyo la chica rubia.

Esto será genial!

* * *

_POV DE RAPUNZEL_

Seguimos un rato al grupo de Gryffindor para después perderlos en las escaleras mágicas, nos movimos hacia arriba pasando por varios y bonitos cuadros que nos saludaban y nos daban la bienvenida al castillo, subimos por una de las torres a través de una escalera de caracol hasta que llegamos frente a una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila en una puerta sin picaporte.

- ¿A dónde van los objetos desvanecidos? – cuestiónala figura de cuervo.

A lo cual la prefecta respondió calmada…

- A la nada, es decir, a todo. –

- Correcto. – acepto la el cuervo y nos dio paso a la sala común.

Era amplia y circular, con grandes ventanas arqueadas y decoradas elegantemente, las paredes decoradas con tapices color azul y bronce, el techo abovedado pintado como el cielo estrellado, la alfombra del suelo color azul marino. Mesas, sillas y libreros acomodados elegantemente en la sala, como cereza del pastel una escultura en mármol de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Recuerden novatos, la puerta no se abrirá a menos de que den la respuesta correcta al acertijo, si no logran responderlo tendrán que esperar a que llegue otro hermano de Ravenclaw y que de la respuesta correcta al nuevo acertijo, piensen bien su respuesta, sino, acabaran durmiendo fuera de la casa. – indico la prefecta – Ahora, por favor que las chicas me sigan, las llevare a los dormitorios femeninos. –

Los chicos siguieron al otro prefecto a los dormitorios masculinos.

Pasamos al lado de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, caminamos por un pasillo largo hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios.

- Sus cosas están en sus respectivas camas, siéntanse libres de ir a la sala común si así lo desean, Bienvenidas a Ravenclaw. – dijo la prefecta.

* * *

_POV EN TERCERA PERSONA_

_***Con Hipo y Jack***_

- Hey, Haddock! – grito una voz justo en el oído derecho de Hipo – Vamos tarde! Levántate! –

Esto definitivamente levanto a Hipo, que se sentó de golpe en su cama, vio como varios chicos gritaban y corrían por el pasillo en dirección de la sala común.

_No debí comer tanto anoche!_ Se dijo Hipo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a apurarse en su arreglo, tomo las cosas que necesitaría para el día y también tomo su horario de clases.

Salio corriendo de la casa y se apresuró a llegar al comedor, tomo una manzana y se la coloco en la boca y salio corriendo en dirección del salón de la primera clase, Pociones.

Le costó encontrar el salón correcto, e interrumpió una clase de transfiguración, pero llego con algo de tiempo a la clase, de hecho, llego justo a tiempo, pues apenas entro el, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

- Justo a tiempo, señor Haddock. Por favor tome asiento. –indico un ligeramente rechoncho y calvo profesor, se veía alegre.

Hipo asintió y desvió la mirada en dirección de los pupitres, fue entonces cuando vio a Jack con la mano alzada, indicándole que el asiento a su lado estaba desocupado.

Hipo suspiro aliviado, había un asiento libre y alguien a quien conocía, nada mal considerando el inicio de su día.

- Dios, que bueno que estas aquí. No sé si podría sobrevivir sin este primer día. – exclamo en un susurro Hipo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Jack.

Jack se rio.

- Tranquilo, es solo la escuela. – intento calmar el peliblanco al castaño.

- Precisamente. – señalo Hipo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el pupitre.

- Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn, y yo les voy a abrir la puerta al maravilloso y fantástico mundo de las pociones. – hablo con pasión el profesor.

- Este será un largo día. – dijo Jack.

Ahora fue Hipo el que sonrio divertido.

_***Con Merida y Rapunzel***_

- MERIDA! – exclamo la alegre voz de Rapunzel en la mañana.

La pelirroja apenas iba entrando al salón de transformaciones cuando escucho a la rubia, Merida sonrio y avanzo en dirección de Rapunzel, tomando asiento a su lado.

- ¿Es enserio? Trajiste a pascal a la clase? – cuestiono Merida a su amiga cuando vio al camaleón aun dormido sobre la cabeza de su ama.

- Él no me deja solo ni un minuto! – respondió la rubia – No te vi en el desayuno, de hecho, no vi a ninguno de ustedes en el desayuno. – hablo Rapunzel refiriéndose a Hipo y a Jack también.

- Si bueno, no soy un ave madrugadora, me cuesta despegar mis ojos, pero yo si vi a Jack en el comedor, me dijo que su primera clase era pociones y que le tocaba en conjunto con Hufflepuff, así que lo más seguro es que veamos luego a los chicos. – comento la pelirroja.

De repente la puerta se abrió y dio paso al que sería el profesor de la materia.

Pero en realidad se trataba de Hipo que se veía asustado y apurado.

- Es el salón de pociones? – cuestiono el castaño apurado.

- Es el de trasformaciones! Genio! – grito Merida a su amigo.

- El de pociones esta dos pasillos más adelante! Sigue el aroma chistoso a azufre e incienso! – informo Rapunzel.

- Gracias! – respondió Hipo antes de salir corriendo.

- Creo que el si se quedó dormido. – comento Merida.

Rapunzel asintió en silencio.

Después de que Hipo se fue la profesora por fin llego y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Era una dama alta, su largo y oscuro cabello castaño era ligeramente ondulado, sus grandes ojos grises como de gato y su nariz estaba ligeramente curvada hacia abajo.

- Muy bien, mi nombre es Gracia Catsy, sean bienvenidos a su primera clase de transformaciones! – comento alegre la mujer.

Las clases pasaron y con ellas la mañana, la última clase de la mañana era vuelo, y los cuatro amigos estaban que no cabían en la emoción.

Todos los novatos estaban formados uno frente a otro, a su lado yacía en el suelo una escoba.

- Muy bien! Sean bienvenidos a si primera clase de vuelo! Soy Rolanda Hooch y soy su instructora de vuelo! – hablo fuerte y claro la dama de curiosos ojos de gato – A su lado, en el suelo, hay una escoba, quiero que la levante con el único comendo de "arriba"! – indico Madame Hooch.

- Disculpe, profesora! – llamo Jack a la docente – Yo ya tengo ni propio objeto volador, como puede ver no es una escoba, es un cayado, y también funge como mi varita, puedo usarlo para esta clase? – cuestiono curioso Jack.

- Ha volado anteriormente con su cayado, señor Frost? - le respondió la docente.

- Una vez. – contesto Jack.

- Entonces no veo porque no. – le restó importancia la profesora que se dio vuelta y fue a ayudar a un alumno que se golpeó con el mango de la escoba al intentar levantarla.

- Arriba! – Instruyo Hipo a su escoba, subió erráticamente hasta estar en el agarre del castaño.

Hipo sonrio ante su logro.

La escoba de Merida y la Rapunzel obedecieron de inmediato y con facilidad, Jack estaba jugando con su cayado, haciéndolo subir y bajar con los comandos de "arriba" y "abajo".

- Aquellos que ya lograron sostener su escoba, móntenla y denle el comando de "Vuela", deben visualizar su vuelo en la mente, intenten elevarse solo un metro y luego con el comendo de "aterriza" vuelvan al suelo, tengan cuidado, controlen sus emociones, no querrán salir disparados al cielo. – instruyo la mujer.

Hipo inspiro hondo y exhalo despacio, su estómago empezaba a revolverse.

- Yahooooo! – se escicho un grito de extaci a lo lejos.

Hipo alzo el rostro y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Jack volando a toda velocidad en su cayado.

- Frost! Baja inmediatamente! – ordeno Madame Hooch mientras subía a su escoba y volaba en la misma dirección que Jack - Que nadie haga nada hasta que vuelva! – instruyó a la dama antes de salir disparada al cielo.

_- Frostbite_ está frito. – comento Merida que se detuvo al lado de Hipo, mirando al cielo.

- Eso se ve divertido_. – _agrego Rapunzel que también había llegado.

- Qué envidia, a mí me gustaría que mi escoba hiciera lo mismo cuando le digo "Vuela". – dijo Hipo… grave error.

Pues apenas la palabra dejo su boca la escoba que Hipo sostenía salio disparada al cielo, con Hipo colgando de ella.

- HIPO! –

Gritaron Merida y Rapunzel horrorizadas.

Rápidamente Merida subió a su escoba y le ordeno…

- VUELA! – grito la pelirroja.

La escoba salio disparada detrás de Hipo.

Jack estaba huyendo de Madame Hooch cuando escucho un grito bastante familiar, desvió la mirada a su izquierda y vio a Hipo aferrándose a la dulce vida por medio del palo de su escoba que iba disparada hacia el cielo, Merida iba justo detrás.

- JACK! – le llamo la pelirroja.

No hizo falta decir más, Jack se aferró a su cayado y salio disparado detrás de sus amigos, dejando atrás a Madame Hooch.

La docente miro asombrada la velocidad del peliblando, luego vio su dirección de vuelo y vio a sus otros dos alumnos, era obvio que Haddock estaba en líos, así que ella también salio disparada en la dirección de los jóvenes.

- Que paso?! – cuestiono Jack cuando llego a la altura de Merida.

- Estábamos platicando y dio la instrucción son querer, luego salio disparado! – informo Merida.

Jack apretó los labio y aumento su velocidad, llegando así con Hipo.

- SALTA! – pidió Jack a Hipo mientras le extendía la mano.

Hipo miro a Jack como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero la ferocidad de su mirada no daba lugar a bromas.

Hipo junto coraje, se meció como pudo para ganar impulso y se lanzó con los brazos extendidos hacia su amigo. La escoba siguió volando hacia el cielo, Hipo se aferró a la mano de Jack, pero el sudor de sus manos los hizo resbalar e hipo cayo, los ojos de Jack e Hipo se abrieron desmesurados del susto, pero antes de que Hipo cayera cinco metro Merida apareció como un rayo y solo con su brazo derecho lo cargo hasta acomodarlo en su escoba junto a ella.

- Eres fuerte. – atino a decir Hipo en su estupor y susto.

- Practico arquería. – respondió Merida.

- Buena atrapada. – felicito Jack al acercarse.

- Hey! Ustedes tres! – llamo Madame Hooch que estaba unos metros debajo de ellos, no se veía feliz – Abajo! Ahora! – ordeno la profesora.

- Creo que estamos en líos. – señalo Hipo aun algo perturbado.

Cuando al fin los tres alumnos y la profesora aterrizaron sanos y salvos Rapunzel y Pascal se apresuraron junto a sus amigos.

- Hipo! Jack! Merida! Están bien?! – cuestiono preocupada la rubia.

Hipo casi se desmaya cuando toco el suelo, pero Jack y Merida lo sostuvieron.

Los demás alumnos los miraron asombrados.

- Sí, pero creo que Hipo está a punto de un ataque de nervios. – dijo Jack.

- Frost! Dunbroch! – llamo la instructora mientras se acercaba a su pequeño grupo.

- Hay no. – se encogió Merida.

Jack hizo una mueca incomoda.

Madame se detuvo frente a ellos.

- Solaris, lleva a Haddock a la enfermería, creo que necesita recostarse, que Hofferson te ayude. – instruyo la maestra.

- Si profesora. – asintió Rapunzel mientras la otra rubia se acercaba a ayudarle a cargar a Hipo.

_Que ligero_ _es_. Pensó Astrid cuando coloco a Hipo en su hombro derecho.

Las dos rubias entraron al edificio en dirección de la enfermería.

- Y ustedes dos. – Madame volvió su atención a Jack y Merida.

Los susodichos se encogieron ante la profesora.

- Les gustaría formar parte de los respectivos equipos de _Quidditch_ de sus casas? –

Jack y Merida se miraron incrédulos entre ellos.

_***En la enfermería***_

- Pero no lo vuelvo a hacer. – lloro Hipo que estaba recostado en una de las camillas de la enfermería – Voy a reprobar esta clase. – decía el castaño mientras se cubría los ojos con su brazo izquierdo.

- Que llorón. – dijo molesta Astrid – A todos les pasan accidentes de vuelo. – comento la rubia de manera seca.

- No seas cruel, Astrid. – regaño ligeramente Rapunzel mientras traía un traste con agua fría y un trapo para poner en la frente de su amigo – Esta es la primera vez para Hipo. –

Pascal estaba en la cama de Hipo, acariciando su cabeza como él lo había hecho en el tren el día anterior, intentado calmar al castaño.

- Como sea. – dijo Astrid y salio de la enfermería.

En cuanto Astrid salio, Merida y Jack entraron a la habitación, las enormes sonrisas de sus rostros contrastaban enormemente con sus miradas preocupadas de hace unos momentos.

- Paso algo bueno? – cuestiono confundida Rapunzel.

Jack y Merida se miraron emocionados, luego miraron a Rapunzel, la felicidad irradiando de sus seres.

- Nos aceptaron en el equipo de _Quidditch!_ –

Exclamaron ambos chicos con emoción y felicidad.

El rostro de Rapunzel se ilumino, salto de felicidad y les dio un gran abrazo a sus dos amigos.

- Oigan. – llamo Hipo desde su posición en la cama, su rostro era una interesante mezcla de azul y verde - ¿Qué es _Quidditch?_ – cuestiono con voz raposa el castaño.

* * *

NOTA FINALES

Sacchi: La contraseña de Slytherin es de mi invencion, pues creo que despues de le segunda gran guerra magica esta cambio y no se sabe cual es actualmente, la contraseña hace referencia al capitulo del genesis en la biblia, cuando Eva es engañada por la serpiente para que coma el fruto de la sabiduria, tambien investigue que Minerva McGonagall se retiro de su puesto de directora en un punto antes del 2017, así que la tendremos en el fic por un rato, tambien descubri que no se sabe quien es el profesor de transformaciones actualmente, por lo que coloque un OC, pero ella no tendra tanta participacion, quien sabe, tal vez eso cambie en el futuro, no estoy segura. Por ahora eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura y muchas gracias por leer mis historias.


End file.
